


A Mythical Life Book 1

by MusicET



Category: 1D - Fandom, Supernatural, vampire - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three best friends all on there own after having rouges take over her mother and step fathers pack,with no where to turn to  the girls look for help from there Vampire friends when there friends lead them all the way to Rio to a pack they know. how will they fit in or what is install for the three one shall face fangs the next coma and the last family tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Main Character Profiles

**Hi guys ok so these are some main characters but also my first made ones I can add anyone into the story just leave all info in this books comments and link me @wolfgirl027  plus one other author thanx and enjoy our book :) :{**  
  
Name :  Olivia  
Wolf Name : Dawn  
Wolf  (first one is winter second one is summer) : [encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR7GJ9OKp1JaAbo...](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR7GJ9OKp1JaAboPhnmJe760HVcSo41L4crTNAL_ffZBq0u0wvt) and [102191642](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/s/tid/102191642.jpghttp://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/s/tid/102191642.jpg)  
Person :  [original](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/34136539/original.jpg)  
Personality : I`m a tomboy, bubbly, funny, natural leader, fast, fit,  pretty, great climbing skills, fun, strict when needed, friendly to all including vampires and hybreeds (there vampires/werewolves) I`m strong for a girl so no one wants to start a fight with me unless there looking for a broken bone , love using my sarcasm ,I am a fast learner so i find something new nearly every day from me and friends mistakes which happen a lot ,I am also totally a pain in the butt when i want to be and 1st place in nearly everything in my pack (that is with girls guys don`t challenge me :D )  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Emma  
Wolf Name : Sapphire  
Wolf Description: a creamy white wolf with aqua eyes  
Photo Description: [600x600](https://a1-images.myspacecdn.com/images03/32/9971b2a43fb34276af6ddfa3a62c6b98/600x600.jpg)  
Personality: Emma is a quiet girl who only seems talkative person to who she knows plus hangs with a lot she also loves music and  is a fast learner so i find something new nearly every day from me and friends mistakes which happen a lot. She has a big secret and no one knows not even her friends and family and keeps the secret to herself.(later will be explained in the story)  
She has a big addiction to Japanese Anime, Vocaloid, Music, Art and On/Off. (sometime in the book she is attacked by a fellow vampire friend or frenemy and is turned into her sealed up self)  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Bella  
Wolf Name: Flower  
Wolf :  just like Louis but white ears  
Photo: [large](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/68167813/large.jpg)  
Personality: I`m a girly-girl but can wack one hell of a punch, funny, tied 2nd fast with Emma/Sapphire, fit, loving, sweet, third every thing but speed and tracking which I`m 1st like Olivia and Emma(this is why she is third in command) I am a fast learner so i find something new nearly every day from me and friends mistakes which happen a lot and secret geek.  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Zayn  
Wolf Name: Midnight  
Wolf: black with white chest  
Photo: (looks like Zayn from 1d) [zayn-malik-1a](http://media1.santabanta.com/full1/Global%20Celebrities\(M\)/Zayn%20Malik/zayn-malik-1a.jpg)  
Personality: like Zayn from 1d and more funny ,fast ,fit ,loving  
Age: 16  
  
Name:Louis  
Wolf Name: Rise  
Wolf : like Jacob from Twilight  
Photo: (looks like Louis from 1d) [Louis-Tomlinson-Pictures](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131116202503/degrassi/images/2/2f/Louis-Tomlinson-Pictures.jpg)  
Personality: just like Louis from 1d  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Eliza  
Wolf Name: Rose  
Wolf Description: white with died blue ear tips  
Photo Description: Blonde hair , bright green eyes and tan skin [7361936](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1386425373/7361936.jpg)  
Personality: Eliza is your normal were-girl but when she is Rose she is always outdoing anyone possible.  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Winter  
Wolf Name: Snow  
Wolf Description: white fur with pale grey streaks and bright blue eyes  
Photo: bright blue eyes, brunette hair and tan skin [Blue-eyes-curly-hair-globes-pretty-girl.-snow-thinspiration-white-Favim.com-69980](http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/e/e0/Blue-eyes-curly-hair-globes-pretty-girl.-snow-thinspiration-white-Favim.com-69980.jpg)  
Personality: shy funny girly-girl and a sneaky person best person at a game of hide n seek.  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Imogen  
Wolf Name: Ignis (which is latan for flame)  
Wolf: [cutiesnfuzzies.tumblr.com/post/60880655171/black-wolf-blue-e...](http://cutiesnfuzzies.tumblr.com/post/60880655171/black-wolf-blue-eyes-via)  
Photo: 1.bp.blogsport.com/-w2aJHhLRP-g/UG2qIV3JU91/AAAAAAAAAUU/1ntmD3IIsX4/s1600/Hailey+5+WM2.jpg (okay people just cut and paste this okay mite not work if so just tell me)  
Personality: she has a secret past she tells no one about she keeps her self concealed to afraid to show her feelings  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Ethan  
Wolf Description: brown with dark brown tail + ears  
Wolf Name: Bark  
Photo Description: Brown hair and bright blue eyes but when hungrey there red [6586432](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1383523800/6586432.jpg)  
Personality: Ethan is your normal trixter and athlete but was bitten by a vampire when he first changed into a werewolf so he is a half breed.  
Species: Demon,Vampire,Angel,Wizard and Centaur or known as DAVWC  
Age: 16 for 3 years  
  
Name: Janna  
Breed : Vampire  
Photo Description: Black Hair (shoulder blade length) and bright green eyes [curly-hair-cut-11](http://media.onsugar.com/files/2011/04/15/6/1574/15744733/d8/curly-hair-cut-11.jpg)  
Personality: Janna is a loving person was a vampire from birth but has never bitten anything but Bagged blood from animals.  
Age: 16 for 2 years.  
  
Name: John  
Wolf Name: Blood  
Wolf Description: a dark reddish brown wolf with white socks  
Photo Description: John was tan but now is pale like vampires and has short black hair with red strokes and pale blue eyes that almost grey [emo_boy](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-d5oBC4HPGds/T_f_lxBB7SI/AAAAAAAAAE8/Y5Td0JWs31c/s640/emo_boy.jpg)  
Personality: John is exactly like Ethan but cooler is what he says.  
  
Name: Oliver  
Wolf Name: Shadow  
Wolf Description:  Black with Grey paws  
Photo Description: Oliver is a lot like Olivia but  has slightly tanner skin [cutie](http://i188.photobucket.com/albums/z198/sydie-boo/cutie.jpg)  
Personality: Oliver is a trickster and top athlete of the pack and likes using sarcasm just like Olivia and is smart inside but never shows it.  
Age: 16  
  
Name: Connor  
Wolf Name: Ban  
Wolf Description: Chocolate brown with tan chest and white paws  
Photo Description: Olive tan skin, brown eyes and a black quiff [o-DAVID-BECKHAM-570](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1334029/thumbs/o-DAVID-BECKHAM-570.jpg?3)  
Personality: is strict and would do anything and everything for three things one to find his lost daughter and have a great life and happy pack  
Age: 35  
  
Name: Eleanor  
Wolf Name: Moon  
Wolf Description: White with black legs(paws are still white)  
Photo Description: glossy navy black hair and blue eyes with slight tan skin [article-2297707-18DF00F2000005DC-706_634x635](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/03/23/article-2297707-18DF00F2000005DC-706_634x635.jpg)  
Personality: Eleanor is a born leader and fast learner she just the mum every one wants nearly her whole pack calls her mum.  
Age: 35  
  
Name: George  
Wolf Name: Night  
Wolf Description: black with a white white left ear and right ear tip  
Photo Description: tan skin, dark blonde hair that's normally in a quiff [article-0-18962A5B00000578-914_634x666](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/10/08/article-0-18962A5B00000578-914_634x666.jpg)  
Personality: is strict but loves a good trick or laugh and would do anything and everything for three things one to find his lost family and have a great life and happy pack  
Age: 35  
  
Name: Kade  
Wolf Name: Kane  
Wolf Description: white with rustic colour legs  
Photo Description: kade is anything evil looking you can think of (sorry he is so evil we don`t describe him) [7375828](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1386481156/7375828.jpg)  
Personality: a villan at heart but used to be nice so nice if you knew him in the past he seems not even close to the person he was  
  
Name: Georgia  
Wolf Name: Day  
Wolf Description:  white with black right ear and left ear tip  
Photo Description: a blonde hair woman and lime green eyes with tan skin [o-CHRISTIE-BRINKLEY-570](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1466737/thumbs/o-CHRISTIE-BRINKLEY-570.jpg?8)  
Personality: a person who never worried about her self only her family and pack so she can be thick headed.(she also keeps some secrets)  
  
Name: Jack  
Wolf Name: Sun  
Wolf Description: (the tan and white wolf in picture above)  
Photo Description:  chestnut brown hair and brown eyes [brad-pitt-textured-choppy-chestnut-hairstyle](http://www.mayostyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/brad-pitt-textured-choppy-chestnut-hairstyle.jpg)  
Personality: Fun lover but never understands why  his wife (aka Georgia *he does not know the father is still alive*) pups not call him Dad he just gets called Jack

three friends work togather fac


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter One : Last Day Without Knowing

** Olivia/ Dawn P.O.V **

  
We were still coming back with which was  
Me = Olivia or Dawn my wolf  
My brother= Oliver or Sun his wolf  
My Beta or BFF = Emma or Sapphire her wolf  
My Gemma or BFF = Bella or Flower her wolf  
My mum = Georgia or Day her wolf  
And my step-father = Jake or Shadow his wolf

From chasing and killing a few rouges who attacked us trying to get our territory we lost their leader Ken, past the boarder but that’s fine we will get him next time. We got back to find a fight going on between Bella’s parents and 4 Omega’s so we went wolf when me and my girls (Sapphire and Flower) were about to stop the fight when Bella/ Flower’s parents fell to the ground dead Flower let out a small whine while Dawn(me) and Sapphire(Emma) let out a loud and angry growl, Flower changed back fully clothed which meant we weren’t new to this wolf stuff but four Omegas whined and changed back nude meaning they were new to it, then I realised they were our two sets of twin in the pack who’s birthday was yesterday(me and my team were gone for 3 days) and last night was the full moon which means they’re going to cause trouble I sent this thought to my parents who came up to yelled at them you see even though werewolves can’t change until their tenth birthday they still know what they are, their rolls and who to respect and they just killed my parent’s Gemma’s (Bella’s mum=Georgia’s Gemma and Bella’s father= Jake’s Gemma)who are third in command so now they are banished and lost the pack’s mark. You might think banishing 10 year olds are harsh but its life for us. And our pack mark is raspberry and fresh forest (a mark is slight scent in their wolf fur) but to think my dad is an Alpha of another pack and so I would have the mark of that pack to because me, Oliver and mum left we didn’t get banished, so because I am next in line for the pack’s Luna I just smell like my pack so I smell like raspberry and fresh forest same as Emma she was a baby when we found her in the forest east boarder by the airport yah were close we have the third biggest territory in America (we live in Canada) anyway so they ran off to the east pack boarder hopefully not to return but I have a feeling they would so once they left Sapp and I relaxed and shifted and yes were clothed. Bella, Emma and I actually figured it out after three days of our tenth birthday so we’re good at all our wolfy stuff. We were now comforting Bella who was weeping over her parent’s death, we arranged that we would bury them now so as a nice thing, we helped Bella dig a hole for her parents which was big because they died in wolf for, it had to be in a size to fit a horse and yes wolves are the size of a horse so we went wolf and started to dig a whole. Oliver went over to dig and help us but he mostly helped Emma (Sapphire) (he’s going to ask her to be his chosen mate) which I was really happy about both that he was going to do it and that he helped Emma/Sapphire, sure she’s strong but not as strong as me and Bella in wolf form she’s stronger than both of us in human. We were stronger than her by x2 in wolf but she’s x2 our strength in human. Each pack member payed their respect and we went to dinner which we wolfed down my family and I were starving (when I say family I mean Oliver, mum, Jake, Bella and Emma) after dinner we moved all of Bella’s stuff into the pack house to the leader’s house. We went to bed then it was about 8:30pm and Friday night so tomorrow is Saturday grrr a 6:00am patrol WHY?!?! Soon I fell asleep with my radio playing softly.  


** Georgia P.O.V **

I could feel it he’s coming back again this time with more. I ran upstairs and packed 3 duffel bags full with the girls clothes and left them by the door. I then mind linked with Oliver and told him to pack a duffel bag now and come to me. He replied back with a No saying that if Ken is coming when I will fight he came down to the lounge and said “I know some Vamps who Olivia, Bella and Emma were friendly with last Summer (it’s Summer now that why he said it) they gave me their cell numbers so they can protect the girls and sis and take them somewhere safe” I was shocked Oliver knew we were weak and would lose, he then said “Mum, I know your shocked but I’m not going to run off knowing that your facing your death.” I started to cry “you would have been a great Alpha if you didn’t stay, but if that’s your choice than I’m proud of you.” I told him and he smiled than went to the door grabbed the duffel bags and said “I’ll go drop these off in the east tree house and phone Harry and Janna” and he ran out the door to Olivia and house east tree house than Bella came downstairs. She looked at me and gave me a hug than said “I heard everything so they’re really coming back?” I just nodded and said “Yes Bella they are but don’t stay and fight and don’t tell Emma or Olivia they will try to stay and fight, Oliver already has. Now I don’t need another child walking to their death” she just nodded well I think she nodded she was still hugging me and man did she have a tight grip I thought Olivia was the only one but then again Olivia controls her strength, Bella than let go and looked at me saying “As you wish, but you pregnant why do you not let anyone know? And also leave a note for any saviours with tickets to Rio and our phone numbers” I just replied with a shocked saying” How? Why? Rio?” Bella just laughed and said “It’s really hard to hide you ‘bump’ and Rio because that’s where the Vamps meaning Harry, Niall, Liam, Ethan and Janna live” she finished giving her five star smile and running back to bed. I than ran to the master bedroom, locking the door behind me and checked my preg-help machine which asked for a blood test (don’t worry the preg-help is a werewolf made item)and so I rolled up my sleeves and nipped myself and placed a drop of blood on the machine than licked my wound which instantly healed than I looked at the machine and it said ‘negative, baby dead’ I fell to the floor crying than I heard a loud knock before the was pulled out of the hinges (lock) and there stood my second mate Jake who said “come here dear, Bella told me just then when she heard you started crying who knew that girl had such good hearing’ I stopped crying and just sniffed I crawled over to Jake and climbed into bed.  


** Oliver/Sun P.O.V **

I had a plan I just got off the phone from phoning Harry and also Janna we have organized that they find the girls after I whistle and then take them to the east tree house where I left a note only they will see. So now I just had to find that plant I learnt about from that attack book hmmm where could it be? There it is, I grabbed this blue rooted purple flower and put it in my satchel that was a whole patch of them under this hedge so I places a few more into my satchel enough for most of the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 2 : Vamps to the Rescue

Harry P.O.V  
I just got of the phone with Oliver he said they were in trouble and I have to save his sexy sister Olivia, beautiful Bella and Enchanting Emma (this is my own words not his)(a/n that gross me out just writing that), Emma smells like my guy Zayn's pack mark but she's in Olivia's pack hmmm I wonder if their related somehow.(if your wondering their pack smell's cinnamon and fresh grass) Anyways I had to take them to the East tree house and there would be a message that only us vampires can see, I also have to be there by 7am with Liam, Niall, Janna and if possible smart alike Ethan. So I went and told the other also Connor, Louis and Eleanor that their going to have some new member I cant tell Zayn because he's out of town until tomorrow afternoon he's busy trying to a mate like Louis because they cant take their rolls as Alpha Alpha and Beta Beta until  they find their mates (I said it twice because the best of the best their pack is the strongest in the world) after I told all of them they were excited yet worried in how they were in danger. We planned that we would buy 8 tickets to Rio were we lived and take them to Zayn and Louis's pack the Shadow Pack, we also need to leave in three hours if we were running there Vamp speed there and to make it there on time cause ' FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ITS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF AMERICA!!!'  
  
Olivia P.O.V  
I woke up with bangs and some other noises coming from down stairs so I walked out of my room into the passage to see who's doors open (meaning they were awake) and I seen Oliver's door open. So I just groaned and run into my room jumping on and mind linked with Oliver and said" Bro it like*looking at the clock* 3am and if this is a prank it's not funny I have 2 hours more to sleep Oliver replied "Sorry doll, just getting ready for this morning " wait did he just say doll has he found his mate what was he getting ready for, but, I was too tried to ask so I let the beautiful darkness consume me to a weird dream about a fight in the morning and seeing Oliver fall limp to the ground and me screaming but someone covering my mouth and pulling me back towards the East boarder with some others doing the same to Emma and Bella is all wolfed out about to attack but then sits and yaps a happy well yaps I was then shaken awake to the real world I started to open my eyes but my eyes quickly closed shut because of the slight light coming from my window which was right by my bed, Bella and Emma were yelling " Come on Olivia it's 5;30 am we have to hurry " I just mumbled 'The light, hurry, 5:30 am"  all Bella did was fall to the laughing frenzy and Emma pulling my curtains closed trying not to laugh( you see I'm not a morning person and Bella finds it hilarious in the morning and so does Emma but she barely shows it unless I do something funny like fall out of bed which I did last week) I jumped up ran to the bathroom with my outfit([polyvore.com/olivia_favorite_out-fit_book_wolf/set?id=104303...](http://www.polyvore.com/olivia_favorite_out-fit_book_wolf/set?id=104303971) ) I locked the door and had a shower, I wash myself with raspberry and cinnamon and cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. After my 10 minutes shower I climbed out dried myself and my hair and got to change that takes 5 min if you include doing my hair ( I don't do make up). Once I got out the girls were already arguing about which way we should go for our patrol Bella was saying " lets go clock wise North, East, South, West" but Emma said " No! Lets go Anti-Clockwise North, West, South, East" eventually they saw ne they yelled "which route do you chose" so I said "nothing, neither" they then sat there looking sad and confused so obviously they didn't catch the sarcasm so I said "girls  I was talking sarcastically I don't know yet(stretching the yet)" that's when I thought about my dream that had like 15 minutes so it was East so I want that the last place I want to visit "I wanna go to anti-clock wise" they agree so we checked the time it was 5:50 am so we went downstairs and rushing around and grabbing breakfast and doing our morning warm-up stretches. We then wolfed and headed North for our patrol but I cant but notice Flower's nervous energy and I was still wondering why on earth my brother was up at 3 in the morning getting ready for particularly today  is it why Bella and Flower are so tense. Wait is he going to ask Emma today I yapped for joy then Sap and Flower mind linked "Why are you so happy Liv" I just remembered they have no clue why I yapped so I replied "just stuff" and then I mind linked only Flower/Bella " Hey Bells what's got you all tense and that?" all Bella/Flower said was " WHAT?? I'm not tense Liv just ready to pounce on anyone necessary  like you" before I could reply Flower pounce onto me but I/Dawn just got up and pounce on her we continued until Emma/Sapphire said" Girls we're at the end of the west boarder and like can yah stop we have a job to do" with that she pounce on both of us then said "Got it" we just went on a yap frenzy while trying to focus, after about 5 minutes we stopped and started doing what we were meant to do then I got something I knew the girls just did as well we just looked and bolted towards to the pack house.  
  
Oliver P.O.V  
Last night I finished bashing up the plant to powder so I put some in everyone's tea( I even ran to the pack house to do it) but sis and the girls, in the morning I got up heard Liv, Bells, Em'z discussing which path/route to take finally decided anti-clockwise I just was happy there going that way, I then jumped out of bed and went to the gym I also send a text to Harry saying....  
  
Hi Dude,  
ok so r u close there here in like 1 hour n 30 mins so hurry plz dude.  
  
I also sent to the pack  
  
Hello pack ,  
Ok 2day we r having a battle so get ready by going to the gym  
  
When I heard the front door close I yelled " THERE GONE SO LETS GET GOING!" I automatically heard every one come in through the back door and out of the room, then I got a text from Harry saying ....  
  
KK mate,  
Close, almost ran into the tree root supposed to vamp-run and text be there in 50 min ok see ya be safe with that fight we would of helped but u never asked  :/ Whoops! Just hit Janna kay  
gotta go  
  
alright that was a really weird text once I hade 30 mins in the gym I left and had breakfast and yes I drunk my tea and left I started trashing the pack house not the Alpha house cause everyone's duffel bags there and we have a big security system that rouges cant figure out because u have to be a geek or have the pack scent or know the code.  
We heard whistles outside we all ran outside thinking it was his army but it was just Harry, Janna and the vamps, so I just informed everyone that they are saving the girls and my sis they all cheered but Janna broke it by saying "There coming! Ken Is! That's Who!" we all started climbing trees or taking our places in the hose in human forms  (we start in human the we start fighting we wolfed out)  
I hope everyone drank their tea was all I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 2: Vampire to the Rescue

****  
Bella P.O.V  
I knew whose scent this was, so did Liv and Sap/Em’z, Sap and started running full force I kept knowing whats coming, a bloody fight we ain’t winning. I was knowing trying to think how I’m going to get Liv and Sap away but, then again, I want to see whats happening. We were now coming close we would hear war calls and everything once we stopped behind a bush and Dawn changed back to Olivia and the same with Sapphire she went back to being Emma except me I stayed as Flower and all of a sudden the war calls stopped and there was just evil laugh and chuckle. We looked over the bush and seen Oliver, Imorgian, Winter and Eliza fall limp to the ground Olivia could not stop staring she was about to scream with pain of her brother’s death but someone covered her mouth which was Emma, I think. I was too busy watching those monsters choking everyone then I see Georgia ad Jack holding hands looked over at us and mouthing ‘Go! Go! Go! Now child we love you all protect Olivia and Emma.’ Then they looked behind us and smiled then they too died, I got curious at why they were smiling and I got stuck in my thoughts but got kicked out then I heard mumbling but like it sounded like they were struggling. I quickly turned getting ready to attack who or what was hurting my family, I call the girls family cause we’re nearly together 24/7 but when I looked up I saw a blonde haired guy who I soon realized it was NIALL!!! Which I sat and said “Niall you’re here. Why?” then slightly tilted my head forgot I was in wolf form so it came out in yap which only werewolves can translate, so Niall just looked over to where Olivia and  Emma where to see Liam holding Emma back who was trying to join the fight (this shocked me cause Emma never fights unless she is forced or something like that) there was Harry jumping around on one foot holding in his pain and Janna holding Olivia back who was turning around to see who (I guess it was her) she hit, when she eventually did, her jaw dropped in shock I guess she did not hear my yaps to Niall. Niall then asked in whisper “Okay, someone please tell me what Bella, I mean Flower just said.” Janna then said “Niall I thought I gave you lessons grrr anyways she said ‘Niall you’re here. Why?” Niall replied “Oliver phoned.”  


**Olivia P.O.V**  
Okay I’m gob-smacked our vamp friends are here and I want to go on a laugh frenzy with Harry dancing around because I kicked his foot well that’s what he gets for saying … once I started to get out my thoughts when I heard Niall (my fave vamp) say “Oliver phoned” I was shocked and say “Harry never call me sexy you’re not my mate so don’t unless you want a fight and WHAT?! Oliver phoned you? He knew it was coming?!?” Before anyone could reply Liam said “Guys, I think greetings are over, let’s get to base, now.” We all got the hint so Flower went back to normal Bella and jumped on Janna’s back, Emma jumped on Liam’s back and I was left with Harry or Niall before I could go over to Niall because Harry is to cheeky and has a bad foot now. Harry said “Come one sexy girl I’ll take you” all anyone could say was “HARRY RUUUUN!!!” So of course Harry did not do what he was told because he knew his plan. I knew too, I was going to save this until later so he does not expect it (and yes, if you’re wondering how on earth are we going to catch vamps as werewolves well when werewolf we are the same speed) so I just ran a few steps and wolfed Harry then zoomed off to the East border once I could not see him I changed back jogged over to Niall who was shocked that I did nothing (until he read my thoughts) once he realized he got ready for me to jump onto him so I jumped and all the vamps could say was “Hmm, they are so light.” Me and the girls laughed and said “If you don’t like it we can wolf out so you can feel like you’re carrying a horse.” We all just laughed and zoomed of to the east border.  


**Harry P.O.V**  
Once I got to the east tree house waiting for the others I looked for that message Oliver was going on about, I started at the base but found nothing so I went over to the ladder, climbed up when I saw the message in the ladder saying…  
‘Hi Harry,  
I know it’s you, anyways I’m alive and some others, we drank this plant powder that makes our bodies shut down for 6 months so on the 31st of January I shall find you and my family in Rio’s national park bye and take care.’  
(Harry has a power that he can see invisible writing)  
By the time I finished everyone was arriving, I looked at Niall so he could read my mind and Bella just looked from me to Niall to Olivia then it hit me she can see the future or can read minds like Niall.  


**Bella P.O.V**  
I just looked at Harry to Niall then to Olivia  


**The Future**  
Oliver, Imorgian, Winter and Eliza are going to find us on the 30th of January but he will have news to shock us all  


**Normal**  
Harry I think figured me out right then and Niall they just stared at me the whole time while Janna, Olivia, Liam, Emma and us were talking about what we were doing, we found a bag of clothes for each of us were girls and Niall handed us each antidotes we then in line climb down the tree house but before I could go down Harry and Niall pulled me back and my bag dropped and a few books came out which were ‘How to Stop Future Sights’, ‘About Only You’ and ‘The Future Tellers’ all written by other future tellers, Harry just picked them up and shoved them back into my duffel bag, Niall then said “Wow, okay, now don’t tell anyone about Oliver and we will keep the future thing a secret. Deal?” I just nod saying “I wasn’t going to but what about the others they should know.” They just replied “Don’t worry beautiful.” I went bright red at the word beautiful and grabbed my bag and hurried down the ladder leaving Harry and Niall with cheeky grins on their faces…10 minutes later…we arrived at the Canada airport and got on board but Emma was nervous we have NEVER been on planes, we normally drive or got by paws/feet, we soon feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

## Chapter 3:Pack and Mates

hi guys sorry it toke so long but here it is :)  
  
 ~7 hours later~  
  
Olivia`s p.o.v  
Once I woke up from the plane ride I was getting carried to this [mansion](http://hqwallbase.com/163152-double-story-dream-house/) by Naill then he noticed me awake and said “welcome to the shadow pack your new home” I started to take the place I more detail and it was huge and well-designed too there was also a mini [mansion](http://lh6.ggpht.com/-R56Zgck8AZo/UGwcV8Q2qlI/AAAAAAABf7E/VvxdEGcSLho/image_thumb%25255B86%25255D.png?imgmax=800) next door for the pack I guess “GOD this is huge, like even the pack house is a mansion” I spitted out before remembering my Luna ways and acting formal because I’m in uncharted area meaning  in this new pack. Naill just laughed and said “Olivia don’t change your act now let the pack see who u are it`s not like you’re the Alpha`s son mate” I relaxed but also had a feeling that whoever this son is what Naill said is the complete opposite of my future. When I started looking over at the pack mansion I seen people looking at us all and mostly me bowing their heads in respect wow is my power that strong they can sense it from like km away (the pack house is actually 13 meters away from the leaders mansion) I just waved and smiled my award winning smile and then looked at my friends and the vamp friends.  Janna was walking up ahead to open the door, Bella was in Harry`s arms laughing almost falling out of his arms I swear if she was Flower right now her tail would fall off from her laughing and Emma was still fast asleep in Liam’s arms. With that I was just wondering about the time, seeing as the sun was starting to set, I pulled my phone out of my left shorts pocket and unlocked the screen to see the time of 6.15 pm and like my stomach was an alarm it let out a large grumble showing that I was hungry we all laughed well not Emma she was sleeping, Bella even fell out of Harrys arms laughing which made us all laugh even more man was my stomach hurting from laughing so hard. When we stopped laughing Janna opened up the door and the boys came in and Naill let me climb out of his arms as I did I faced the pack of shadow members and bowed showing my respect they all followed even the Alpha which was weird they never do to visitors unless they fell over powered was I stronger than I thought ow well who cares, Emma got woken up by Liam while a [Omega](http://img0.etsystatic.com/028/0/7471560/il_340x270.551421998_ep9s.jpg) who I later I found out to be Lisa came and showed us each our rooms first stop was Emma`s [room](http://hotstyledesign.com/teen-room-ideas-2013/blue-girl-rooms-ideas/) with a [bathroom](http://www.laanews.com/wp-content/uploads/bathroom-idea-with-white-and-grey-sink.jpg) and [walk in robe](http://www.moesters.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/pure-white-walk-in-closet-furniture-ideas.jpg), then we came to Bella`s who was slightly smaller with a [stylish](http://freshome.com/2012/11/08/35-cooloriginal-headboard-ideas-to-improve-your-bedroom-design/modern-headboard-design-ideas/) look to it with its [modern bathroom](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-IW-cTISf0cI/UI7WoeINs0I/AAAAAAAACiU/co_0n1KQ2qA/s1600/%231514_RISING_GLEN_RD%2B%23Sunset_Plaza%2B90069%2B%23Hollywood_Hills_West%2B%23www.modernhomeslosangeles.com%2B%23mid_century_modern%2B%23architecture%2B%23Renovation%2B%23Master_Bathroom%2B%23Walk_in_Closet.png) and [walk in robe](http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/03/c4/bf/1b/de-walk-in-wardrobe.jpg) then we came to mine and so far [my room](http://www.bedroomwise.com/basic-steps-about-teenage-bedroom-ideas-decorating/teenage-girls-bedroom-decorating-ideas-with-bedboard-storage-set/) which was the biggest my an extra meter and I had the [biggest bathroom ](http://www.designshuffle.com/blog/files/2012/03/Palm-Beach-Contemporary-Bathroom-Design-by-Cindy-Ray-Interiors-Inc.1.jpg) because the [walk in robe](http://www.digsdigs.com/photos/stylish-walk-in-closets-43.jpg) (sorry I tried matching but failed) was also in there inside, yay no more sneaking out rapped in a towel and running for my clothes . they left us to our rooms and un packing looks like whoever packed these bags knew we weren`t coming back they packed my favourite clothes in here must have been Oliver or Mum, I felt tears sliding down my face as I unpacked my clothes into the walk in robe and raised my hand and wiped my tears away I need to stay strong for them. I stuck random photos by my bed reminding me of my old pack by the time I finished unpacking I was a waterfall I could not kept it in it hurt seeing my twin killed right there and fall limp to the the ground like my other friends Imorgan, Winter and Elisa (there not dead thanks to Oliver but they do change a little ;) ) not having someone to get guided by  and having no one there to hug close my only family is Emma and Bella now and I’ll keep them safe and never keep a secret from them I swear on my life they shall  be safe by my side and never die. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom finding a razor and thinking about everything even my real dad who I don`t know or seen I don`t even know if his alive and who he is, why did mother leave him and with these thoughts I cut myself and relived my pain in my heart I then rinsed my wrist and walked to my bed like nothing happened, then the was three knocks by different people I think by the knocks….. I went towards the door and opened it there stood Naill, Bella, and I’m guessing the Luna I bowed and stepped aside for them to walk in, Naill was last in and once I closed the door I turned around and the first thing that happen is Naill pulling up my sleeve and the Bella and the Luna gasping. “OLIVIA U CUT YOUR SELF OMG THAT WAS ALL THE CRYING “Bella came and hugged me after that statement and Luna said “come here child let me give you a hug you have been through so much and your such a strong young lady” I ran to her and let her warm body hug me and it felt like a huge package of weights from my body, “thank you ……” I said not sure of her name “Eleanor or Nut is my wolf” she finished off for me Naill just stood off from us wanting to talk privately I guess I just let some last tears run lose before letting go of Eleanor and straighten my clothes also wiping my tears away after Eleanor just said “Bella and I are down stairs waiting we would like you to talk with us and my husband Connor” I nodded and walked over to my door and opened it for them and I started at Naill wanting to know what’s up “so what up Naill u wanna talk” he just nodded and said “ I’m here for you  I will protect you Olivia as a guard like because… because well let’s keep that a secret for now you been through a lot like Eleanor just said” with that he jumped out of my window balcony and ran into the forest with Harry, Liam and Janna. Seeing as I was finished with Naill and knowing whatever he wanted to say was going to shock me some way, I went down stairs and seen two teenage boys my age and one had Bella on his lap the other looked a lot like Emma then it hit me ….. THAT DUDE IS EMMA`S BROTHER AND HIS A SOON TO BE ALPHA!!!! I could feel the power fall over him I nodded my head but did not bow I felt equal power. When I got closer (like in the same room) I almost fell because Dawn was going nuts and trying to take control because … that’s when everything clicked, no wonder I feel protective of Emma more than Bella not just because she is not as strong as Bella but because Emma`s brother is my…. MATE!!! Oh god what’s Emma goanna think of this I got up and all of a sudden her brother had me pinned to the wall and was trying to mark me but I just wanted to stare at his chocolate brown eyes while he looked at my creamy brown ones but I soon stopped and let him do the mark on my neck, while he was doing it I asked “UM…. What’s your name dude I’m Olivia” he licked the mark he made and answered “Well Livy I’m Zayn or Zay and BATMAN!!! …..” before he could continue I yelled “No way in hell, I’m the really batman but I guess we could be batman and batwoman” with that we sat down and looked at the others with grins over their faces “What” Bella and …… “Louis” I heard in my head then “it`s Zayn mind link mate thing” I was then looking straight at Bella and Louis and said “What are you two thinking tell me this instant or else I wiggled my fingers and Bella just backed up Bella has really ticklish arms and legs, Louis seen Bella move back so he said “Fine don`t I’m really ticklish too , we were thinking about how well you two are mates Batman really well I’m Superman and Bella is my Superwoman.” Bella then yelled “and your MARK IS FUDGEING AWESOME” I laughed and replied “Well I’ll go check it out in the bathroom you should too and DON`T USE MY WORDS GIRL or else “ Bella held her hands up in surrender and jumped off of the couch following me to the bathroom. While we were going there Emma came running down the stairs and into the Lounge we just continued on our way I really wanted to see my mark. As a child I loved drawing random things I wanted my mark to be like. When we got in I looked [at my mark](http://www.mociarane.com/images/howling-wolf-tattoo.jpg) and Bella was right it was amazing even though it was a new mark to was all done already while as Bella who`s was also cool was still [finishing off the image.](http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/7e47b96b08bff79a858814fbae6bd350.jpg) “Wow it`s nice I wonder what my mark looks like on Zayn I’ll have to find out later, those guys are lucky there mark goes any were they want it to be.” Bella nodded in agreement and we and started walking back but we ran when we headed the screaming.  
  
Zayn`s p.o.v  
I felt Olivia`s [mark for me](http://www.tattoosforyou.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Wolf-Tribal-Tattoo.jpg) starting to come out into the tattoo and it was burning why did I choose the shoulder, anyway me and[Louis](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/317/7/9/howling_wolf_design_by_deadlytigerwolfclaw-d32sdgn.jpg) were just worried about our mates and the marks we completely blocked out the noise of the argument sis and Alpha dad were having. Man it feels wired saying sis got to get used to it  I’ll get Olivia to tell me more about her later I came out and started to listen when Olivia and Bella came back and man Olivia looked really annoyed I wonder what Emma or dad said , then I see Bella ball her fists when Louis started noticing too we jumped up and ran to our mates hugging them to calm them down I was racing through the thoughts in her mind when I came to a few minutes ago she was in her room making a promise to protect Emma and Bella. Oh I get this now …. Then Olivia started squirming in my arms and it did not help my shoulder I ended up letting go just like Louis and both Bella and Olivia went wolf and man was Dawn pretty (his wolf Midnight told him her name) Midnight is begging to go wolf and help her but what happens next scared me both Dawn and Flower I think it was jumped in front of Emma and held my Dad off and my dad’s strong and Dawns holding him back without a single bit of struggle, while Flower is taking Emma outside while she just walks staring at me then mutters to herself and turns into Sapphire and runs off. Leaving Dawn and Flower to walk off after her and I mind linked Olivia/Dawn “Don`t get hurt and kept a leash on my sis, Batwoman” she replied with “sure thing Batman the leash will be the scent I follow for now keep your dad cool will keep Emma safe and sound” with that Flower and Dawn speed after Sapphire`s scent, leaving Louis, Mum, the pack, me and my Dad who is tossing things every single direction, there  was one flying right at me Louis dived on to me moving me out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Running for a Free Mind  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
I was surprised to find out that my best friend is my sister in law. I ran away in to my secret hiding spot in the forest , ([www.wallcoo.net/cartoon/Fel-X_Illustrati...](http://www.wallcoo.net/cartoon/Fel-X_Illustration/Swan_night_by_Fel_X_modified.html) ) I just found a few years ago when I travelled to Rio for a vacation a few years ago, I come here to think or to clear my mind from all my problems. I sat there for a while listening to music and I sang along with them too. I then decided to walk back and was right away was tackled by Flower and man was she heavy (she was in wolf form at a size of horse so of course was it heavy), Dawn came over in Alpha/ Luna tone “FLOWER! GET THE HELL OF HER!! NOW!!” but Flower didn’t listen so I transformed into Sapphire and pushed her off. “Geez Bella! I wasn’t gone for that long only for *glancing at my watch* … Oh, I was gone for 1h and a half. Oh well. What happened while I was gone?” I asked. Dawn changed back to Olivia and Flower changed back to Bella, “Well let’s go find out” Olivia said and with that we sprinted back in human form because we were bored.  
 Connor P.O.V  
“I shouldn’t have told her that! She freaked out so much and left us after she just found us again! I made her us lose her for the second time!” I shouted as I was throwing everything around the Alpha House. Louis, Zayn and Eleanor tried to calm me down by her (Eleanor) touch but it didn’t work no this time. “It was a too big of a shock! It’s all my fault! I made us lose her again!”  
Eleanor P.O.V  
“Louis, Zayn go get Harry, Niall and Liam to calm him down because they’re Vampires. Plus they could calm down Emma after the big news between Zayn and Olivia and Louis and Bella as well” I whispered so that my husband Connor couldn’t hear u. They nodded and transformed into Rise (Louis) and Midnight (Zayn) and ran off trying to find their friends. On the other hand I still had to try and calm down Conner from throwing everything around the Alpha House.  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
I ran back with Olivia and Bella. I was about to open the door but I heard a lot of things being thrown. I then saw Rise and Midnight running. I then thought they were going to look for me but then I changed my mind and thought they were going to look for Harry, Niall and Liam to try and help dad. They were my best friends ever, even though they’re vamps. I decided to wait for them to come home so walked around waiting for dad to calm down and for them to arrive so the girls and I went for a walk to the garden and goof off around there.  
(Music: Behind these hazel eyes(Kelly Clarkson), You’re the One (Katy Perry), Bad Boy (Cascade), Angel of Darkness, On Top of the World, Old Doll[ Mad Father], Lie (Megurine Luka), Take a hint, Rinnie Rondo, Eien no Setsuna, Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi, Before he Cheats, World so cold, Soledad, Butterfly, Miracle, Finding my own way, Wait for You, Million Tears for You, Virus, I’m in heaven when you kiss me, Every time we touch, D.N Angel, Eternal Snow, Myself, Smile, New Future, Missing(Night core), Airplane(Night core), Diamonds, Oops I did it again, Firefly, Angel with a Shotgun, Haunted (Taylor Swift), Haunted(Evanescence),Galaxy (Jessica Mauboy and Stan Walker, Somebody I used to know, Burn, You Set My Life on Fire, Call Me Maybe, Tik Tok, Victoria Korean, 365 Days,  Bring me to Life, When I was your man, Let it Go and Night core version  and other Night core, J-Pop, K-Pop, Anime Theme songs, On/Off, English, French, Italian, Roman and Vocaloid songs and Instrumental Songs.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Finding Emma/Sapphire and Finding a Maybe New Pack Member  
Liam P.O.V  
We were all looking for Emma, Olivia and Bella. We were worried, because we couldn’t track their scent anywhere especially Zayn and Louis because it was their Mates and Sister, Hazza and Niall and me were also worried because Emma was a really close friend to us and she didn’t cared for our species and she thought and told us that she doesn’t cared that if were Vampire, Demon or Ghost she won’t we scared because we’re friends for life and because she was there for us when we needed someone and when we’re at our lowest or when we needed her and we weren’t there for her when she needed someone or when she was at her lowest or when she needed us most. We searched everywhere for them and found nothing. We got the whole pack looking for them and then someone came and said they heard singing, music, talking, laughing/ giggling and howling. We all ran there right away and saw Emma, Olivia and Bella singing, dancing, talking/ gossiping, laughing/ giggling and howling.  
Zayn P.O.V  
I saw my little sister Emma and my beautiful mate Olivia and our friend Bella, we were so happy we ran up and tackled them into a group hug and then I hugged Olivia and Louis hugged Bella.  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
I was playing around with my friends when all of a sudden we were tackled into a big group hug. When we were let free to breathe I asked “What’s wrong?! Why’d you jump out and tackle us into a hug? Do you have a hug craz?!” Hazza answered “We were looking everywhere for you and couldn’t track your scents anywhere. “We were in the garden the whole time so you couldn’t scent us because we’re at the pack house. Now, I will you excuse me I need to have all the news sink in. Bye” I said and left with a group who are all shocked and confused about what I have said. When I was in my room I just felt depress and all the pain of the past came flying back, I couldn’t stand it much longer so I jumped onto the roof of the house and just then I was tackled into a big group hug again. I saw Niall, Harry and Liam so I asked them “What wrong with you guys today and hugs if it’s a hug craz I have an antidote for it if you guys need it.”  They bowed their head and Niall said “We’re sorry. We should have been there for you, you have been there for us when we needed someone/ you the most but we weren’t and the vow we made, we broke it and.” “Goys, don’t worry about it it’s totally fine. It doesn’t matter. But I do have a favour to ask though and that could be your make up. I just want you guys to listen to some songs” I asked and they nodded their heads and said “Of course anything for you Em/Sapp” “Okay, This song expresses how I feel right now. It expresses sorrow yet happiness okay.”(Songs Borrow my Heart- Taylor Henderson, Let it Go-Demi Lovato, and Say Something- Great Big World)  
   
Liam, Niall and Harry P.O.V  
Wow! It has a lot of sorrow but it sounds amazing and wonderful.  
   
   
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
They had a surprised look on their faces “That bad?!” I said. They stepped out of shock and clapped “It’s awesome! “Thanks you guys! And Thank you for being there for me you guys. You’re the best!” I said “No way! Your way better. Anyways how are your drawings Otaku?!” Niall said teasingly. “Hey that’s mean! But there fine… wanna see?!” I said joking around and they said “YAY WE GET TO SEE YOUR DRAWINGS!!” “Just kidding!” I said poking my tongue out and they pouted. “Hey! Aren’t we forgetting something if I remember correctly?” I asked. “Oh! Right we got to go! Or else your dad’s going to destroy the house. So come on let’s go!” Harry said and we jumped of the roof and ran to the house in my wolf form and Niall, Liam and Harry turned into wolves too.  
Connor P.O.V  
“I’M SUCH AND IDIOT! SHE RAN AWAY! SHE WON’T COME BACK! WHAT HAVE I DONE! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!” I said while yelling and throwing things around the house  
Eleanor P.O.V  
Where are they?!?! “Stop Connor she’ll come back! You’re destroying everything!” I yelled until all of a sudden the door threw opened revealing my long lost daughter Emma.  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
 “Dad! Please Stop! I’m back! Don’t Trash the Place! You won’t lose me again! Not again, I won’t lose you either!” He stopped and ran and gave me a big hug “I’m Sorry! I’m So Sorry we kept this away from you! Please forgive us! Forgive me!” My dad begged. “Don’t worry Papa! I forgive you! Don’t worry!  
3rd Person P.O.V  
Seeing her forgive them they all smiled and Liam, Niall and Harry used power to fix up the place and fix everything up. Then the doors threw opened and they saw a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes but he was covered in blood. Emma/Sapphire ran to him to help but he marked/bit her right away and they both fainted covered in pool of blood. Everyone came and helped them both up and brought Sapphire to her room and the mysterious boy to the guest room waiting for them both to awake and question him/ them about what happened.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Finding Emma/Sapphire and Finding a Maybe New Pack Member  
Liam P.O.V  
We were all looking for Emma, Olivia and Bella. We were worried, because we couldn’t track their scent anywhere especially Zayn and Louis because it was their Mates and Sister, Hazza and Niall and me were also worried because Emma was a really close friend to us and she didn’t cared for our species and she thought and told us that she doesn’t cared that if were Vampire, Demon or Ghost she won’t we scared because we’re friends for life and because she was there for us when we needed someone and when we’re at our lowest or when we needed her and we weren’t there for her when she needed someone or when she was at her lowest or when she needed us most. We searched everywhere for them and found nothing. We got the whole pack looking for them and then someone came and said they heard singing, music, talking, laughing/ giggling and howling. We all ran there right away and saw Emma, Olivia and Bella singing, dancing, talking/ gossiping, laughing/ giggling and howling.  
Zayn P.O.V  
I saw my little sister Emma and my beautiful mate Olivia and our friend Bella, we were so happy we ran up and tackled them into a group hug and then I hugged Olivia and Louis hugged Bella.  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
I was playing around with my friends when all of a sudden we were tackled into a big group hug. When we were let free to breathe I asked “What’s wrong?! Why’d you jump out and tackle us into a hug? Do you have a hug craz?!” Hazza answered “We were looking everywhere for you and couldn’t track your scents anywhere. “We were in the garden the whole time so you couldn’t scent us because we’re at the pack house. Now, I will you excuse me I need to have all the news sink in. Bye” I said and left with a group who are all shocked and confused about what I have said. When I was in my room I just felt depress and all the pain of the past came flying back, I couldn’t stand it much longer so I jumped onto the roof of the house and just then I was tackled into a big group hug again. I saw Niall, Harry and Liam so I asked them “What wrong with you guys today and hugs if it’s a hug craz I have an antidote for it if you guys need it.”  They bowed their head and Niall said “We’re sorry. We should have been there for you, you have been there for us when we needed someone/ you the most but we weren’t and the vow we made, we broke it and.” “Goys, don’t worry about it it’s totally fine. It doesn’t matter. But I do have a favour to ask though and that could be your make up. I just want you guys to listen to some songs” I asked and they nodded their heads and said “Of course anything for you Em/Sapp” “Okay, This song expresses how I feel right now. It expresses sorrow yet happiness okay.”(Songs Borrow my Heart- Taylor Henderson, Let it Go-Demi Lovato, and Say Something- Great Big World)  
   
Liam, Niall and Harry P.O.V  
Wow! It has a lot of sorrow but it sounds amazing and wonderful.  
   
   
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
They had a surprised look on their faces “That bad?!” I said. They stepped out of shock and clapped “It’s awesome! “Thanks you guys! And Thank you for being there for me you guys. You’re the best!” I said “No way! Your way better. Anyways how are your drawings Otaku?!” Niall said teasingly. “Hey that’s mean! But there fine… wanna see?!” I said joking around and they said “YAY WE GET TO SEE YOUR DRAWINGS!!” “Just kidding!” I said poking my tongue out and they pouted. “Hey! Aren’t we forgetting something if I remember correctly?” I asked. “Oh! Right we got to go! Or else your dad’s going to destroy the house. So come on let’s go!” Harry said and we jumped of the roof and ran to the house in my wolf form and Niall, Liam and Harry turned into wolves too.  
Connor P.O.V  
“I’M SUCH AND IDIOT! SHE RAN AWAY! SHE WON’T COME BACK! WHAT HAVE I DONE! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!” I said while yelling and throwing things around the house  
Eleanor P.O.V  
Where are they?!?! “Stop Connor she’ll come back! You’re destroying everything!” I yelled until all of a sudden the door threw opened revealing my long lost daughter Emma.  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
 “Dad! Please Stop! I’m back! Don’t Trash the Place! You won’t lose me again! Not again, I won’t lose you either!” He stopped and ran and gave me a big hug “I’m Sorry! I’m So Sorry we kept this away from you! Please forgive us! Forgive me!” My dad begged. “Don’t worry Papa! I forgive you! Don’t worry!  
3rd Person P.O.V  
Seeing her forgive them they all smiled and Liam, Niall and Harry used power to fix up the place and fix everything up. Then the doors threw opened and they saw a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes but he was covered in blood. Emma/Sapphire ran to him to help but he marked/bit her right away and they both fainted covered in pool of blood. Everyone came and helped them both up and brought Sapphire to her room and the mysterious boy to the guest room waiting for them both to awake and question him/ them about what happened.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

**Damien, Demon Prince**  
[ **polls_Damien_house_of_night_novels_4607718_315_435_5854_63819_answer_4_xlarge**](http://images.sodahead.com/polls/000483735/polls_Damien_house_of_night_novels_4607718_315_435_5854_63819_answer_4_xlarge.jpeg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Patch, Fallen Angel Prince**  
 [ **24.media.tumblr.com/4443e7f97b83ebf58472257fd406607b/tumblr_...**](http://24.media.tumblr.com/4443e7f97b83ebf58472257fd406607b/tumblr_ml5dcw3i1i1ruonemo1_500.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Vladimir, Vampire Prince**  
[ **29-1**](http://i363.photobucket.com/albums/oo79/madddiiieeeeilooovee/29-1.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Ikuto, Weapon Summoner Prince**  
[ **AndresGorgeousemohair**](http://i234.photobucket.com/albums/ee136/suwarnaadi/hair/AndresGorgeousemohair.jpg)  
 **Age: 18**  
 **Jake, Angel prince**  
 [ **130714321306048**](http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/1768/130714321306048.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Jason a shape shifter prince**  
[ **Japanese-Hairstyles-for-men_01**](http://cdn.stylisheve.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/Japanese-Hairstyles-for-men_01.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **William a witch prince  
 **[ **male_hairstyles_5**](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-3u6ZNs5q6aw/UoskDzCbIgI/AAAAAAAAEDE/2rBLalsyzlg/s1600/male_hairstyles_5.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **James a ghost prince  
 **[ **Free-Shipping-3-Colors-Black-Brown-Dark-Brown-Japanese-Prince-Male-Hair-Men-s-font-b.jpg_220x220**](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1379975237/Free-Shipping-3-Colors-Black-Brown-Dark-Brown-Japanese-Prince-Male-Hair-Men-s-font-b.jpg_220x220.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **, Luke a werewolf prince**  
[1269102095_4598_full](http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SO/SOC/SOCCERG93/1269102095_4598_full.gif)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Kiku a neko prince  
 **[ **7353-o03ztc4bl4**](http://i1.jpopasia.com/news/2/7353-o03ztc4bl4.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time**  
  
 **Nagihiko a Dhampire prince  
 **[ **2s1x179**](http://i51.tinypic.com/2s1x179.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Kaito a merman prince**  
[ **Male-outerwear-font-b-teenage-b-font-font-b-boys-b-font-font-b-suit-b**](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1035001090/Male-outerwear-font-b-teenage-b-font-font-b-boys-b-font-font-b-suit-b.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Brook a slayer princes**  
[ **JaeJoongHairstyle5**](http://i234.photobucket.com/albums/ee136/suwarnaadi/JaeJoongHairstyle5.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Percy the Demi-God/ half- blood **  
[**yamada+ryosuke**](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_Q-A0SpwAuXQ/S9u0Kc3wk_I/AAAAAAAAA60/wBGbNn-En-A/s320/yamada+ryosuke.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Dane a centaur prince **  
[**EtWUg9b**](http://i.imgur.com/EtWUg9b.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Alois and Ciel are Elf prince**  
[ **tumblr_li3sqpkmfz1qhqmqlo1_500**](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_li3sqpkmfz1qhqmqlo1_500.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Zane a God prince a.k.a Zeus’s son **  
[**14c7b782517a3540bddc1af89266479c**](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/14/c7/b7/14c7b782517a3540bddc1af89266479c.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
 Tadase a Daywalker prince **  
[**d6152d80e8ec60bbcf7314b7a65835dc**](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d6/15/2d/d6152d80e8ec60bbcf7314b7a65835dc.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
Jack a Guardian of Mortals and Immortals**  
 [ **%255BHT%255D2010CALENDAR-HSJ050**](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-up-Z4LPM2mE/TgSCWd84Y4I/AAAAAAAAABM/LQ_PmQ5MfM0/s1600/%255BHT%255D2010CALENDAR-HSJ050.jpg)  
 **Age: 18  
Immortal Age: Old as time  
  
 Kukai my twin  
Age: 18  
Immortal: Old as Time**  
[ **fdf782ad**](http://cosplaykawaii.c.o.pic.centerblog.net/o/fdf782ad.jpg)  
  
  
  
 **Kairi, Sorcessor Prince**  
[ **5-Year-Old+Japanese+Boy+Sings+And+Plays+Ukulele+vs+I'm+Yours**](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_tWqvsW7WRl0/Sym1xS3kTAI/AAAAAAAADCw/Zz57M0B9Sy8/s320/5-Year-Old+Japanese+Boy+Sings+And+Plays+Ukulele+vs+I'm+Yours.jpg)  
 **Teenager form:**[ **tumblr_mp66y8QB7c1rtmxt7o1_1280**](http://31.media.tumblr.com/705b73975caea4983c4921b10392dac4/tumblr_mp66y8QB7c1rtmxt7o1_1280.jpg)  
 **Immortal Age: 18,000  
  
Hikaru and Kaoru are Wizards**  
[ **Nate+and+Ry+(1+of+1)**](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-JFKlVka6pO4/Uin3Po5oFGI/AAAAAAAAKJo/ySEtqqozVNU/s1600/Nate+and+Ry+\(1+of+1\).jpg)  
 **Age: 4  
Teenage Age: 16  
Teenager form:**  
[ **yaaaaaaaaaaaa-woot-woot**](http://0.tqn.com/d/multiples/1/0/m/f/yaaaaaaaaaaaa-woot-woot.jpg)  
 **Immortal Age: 16,000**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7: WHAT ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!  
Connor P.O.V  
“It’s been a week since the incident and neither of them has woken up!” I said talking to my family. “Maybe we should call Ethan and Janna, they can help us with Emma and that guy.” Zayn suggested “Yeah it’s a good idea I mean it could be a transformation again.” Eleanor said. “Let’s go!” Harry said. The boys and Louis and Zayn turned wolf and they ran off.  
~While they were gone~  
“Do you mind if I sing to her?” Olivia asked. “Of course not.” I answered. “Okay.” She said and got out a guitar. She then started singing and playing Say Something but Great Big World. When she finished Emma’s eyes flushed opened and they were blood red and fangs came out and we heard her say “I’m Sorry!” And then her fangs went back inside and her eyes closed slowly and fell asleep again. “She just woke up and spoke but fell asleep again!” Bella exclaimed “Well do not tell the boys it’ll be our secret. We’ll tell them later, we don’t need them worrying anymore maybe after she wakes up.” Eleanor said and we all nodded and sat in silence again.  
Ethan P.O.V.  
“Hey, Janna! When do you think we’ll see the girls again?” I asked “I don’t know! But I know it would be soon!” Janna answered and suddenly 3 vampires and 2 werewolves ran up to us and turned into Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis. They explained everything to us and we said “We’ll help you guys and most importantly Emma/Sapphire.” We shape shifted and changed into werewolves and wolves. Janna was panicking a lot more than the boys were its weird and creepy.  
Janna P.O.V  
WTF! Emma please be okay! I kept shouting in my head. We got to the Alpha House I turned back and sprinted to her room with Ethan. “NO! EMMA! S-S-SHE’S!!!” I shouted bursting with tears and Ethan trying to calm me down while holding his tears in, she’s my best friend, she helped me go through so much things, made me believe that I have a purpose in life.  
Emma/ Sapphire P.O.V  
~While unconcusion~  
I was still asleep. I saw darkness, I saw a vision or a spirit like someone was talking to me “You are no longer just werewolf, you are now more than 1 creature as you have sealed yourself up  you are now once again a Vampire- Werewolf Goddess with many mystical/legendary creatures life elf, fairy, mermaid. Your first family were the Gods and Goddess the ones who gifted you into your mum Eleanor, you would have been given birth in heaven but tragedy struck and you had to  be given birth by a werewolf but of course we told the parents and they accepted it, they knew you would be more then werewolf but kept the secret quiet. Anyways your family is Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty, Apollo God of Music, Ares God of War, Artemis Goddess of the Night and Hunt, Athena Goddess of  Protector of Women, Demeter Goddess of Wisdom, War, Art, Industry, Justice and Skill, Dionysus Goddess  of Corn, Grain and Harvest, Hades Ruler of the Underworld, Helios God of the Wine, Agriculture and Fertility of Nature, Hephaestus God of the Sun, Hera Goddess of Marriage and Birth, Herms God of Riches, Trades and Luck, Hestia Goddess of Health, Fire and Domestic Life, Persephone Goddess of the Underworld, Poseidon God of the Sea, Selene Goddess of the Moon, Zeus King of Gods and Goddess and Thunder.” The lady spirit finished off. “WOW! Are you sure?! I knew about that but not that much. But what does it have to do with me?” I asked. “It has a lot to do with you. Plus you were bitten by a half-breed so all you ancestor’s power and mystical and legendary power were given to you. I’m also your Great Grandmother times 10, I was a werewolf, so are you.” Grandmother Amy said. “Okay, and when will I wake up?!” I ask curiously. “In one week dear and your also The Cursed or Blessed Child just like HIM.” She answered and I tensed when she said HIM. “How did you know?! Will I ever see him again?!” I asked. “Your ancestors all know and you’ll see him on your 18th birthday if your luck maybe earlier.” Grandmother Amy said. I just nodded “Wait, does that mean other country Gods and Goddesses are my aunt and uncles?” She nodded “Great.” I sarcastically said. “Bye Grandmother Amy. See you soon.” “You can also call Gods and Goddesses for help if needed just shout their names out loud. Okay? And Goodbye Sweetheart. See you soon to dear.” And then darkness consumed me to a deep sleep.  
Zayn P.O.V  
When will she wake up? I wondered in my head. “Please wake up little sis.” I begged “Who bit her? I mean look at her, her skin’s so pale, she’s taller at least 170cm, her hair is deeper and darker and from time to time it changes colour and her eyes changes colour and its more deeper and brighter. Next thing you know her whole body’s changed and she won’t even look the same anymore.” My father exclaimed. All of a sudden the doors threw opened and guards bursted into Sapphire’s bedroom and yelled/shouted “ALPHA THE BOY HAS AWAKEN!” We ran out of Sapphire/Emma’s bedroom but all glancing at her before leaving and into the mysterious boy’s room.  
Mysterious Boy (John) P.O.V  
What am I doing here? All I remember is biting Emma/Sapphire and now I’m in a bedroom. I said in my mind. Now all of a sudden a group of people bursted into my/their bedroom and were all yelling out questions “WHAT ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER/DAUGHTER/FRIEND FUTURE LUNA?! HELL! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HER?!” I answered all their questions “I am a half-breed of werewolf and vampire. I am John, Emma/Sapphire’s frienemy (friend and enemy), I just bit her to give back her ancestor’s power.” I said smirking at the end. “Wait! Wait! Wait! John as in John Caserta?! The one we all went to school with?!” Olivia asked. “Yup!” I said popping the p. “Now, do you mind introducing yourself, pack/clan and species?!” I asked. “Of course, Well, I’m Connor Alpha of the Shadow Pack, Emma’s father and I’m werewolf along with my wife Eleanor, my son Zayn, her older brother, Olivia his mate from the Red Rose Pack and also Alpha’s daughter, Louis a werewolf my son’s friends and Bella his mate also from the Red Rose Clan they are out Beta’s. Liam, Niall and Harry are vampires and my daughter who you bit is currently in a coma.” Connor told me angrily but continues, “ Those 2 are Ethan otherwise known at D.A.V.W.C who is a demon, angel, vampire, wizard and centaur and that is Janna who  is a vampire slayer and a Belial vampire, they are Emma/Sapphire’s friends.” Connor concluded. “Thank you now I will tell you the story of why I bit Emma/ Sapphire.” I said.  
  
She looks like this now [black-hair-blue-eyes-emo-girl-Favim.com-621860](http://s5.favim.com/orig/69/black-hair-blue-eyes-emo-girl-Favim.com-621860.jpg)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: The Reason Why  
A/N Quite a long chapter  
John P.O.V  
“Okay it all started 4 years ago in year 6 on Halloween Day.  
[its auroraaaa.ˣ](http://www.quotev.com/FLASHBACK) TO 4 YEARS AGO ON HALLOWEEN~  
“John, you’re a half-breed of vampire and werewolf.” Emma told me bluntly. “Yeah, right! Whatever!” I answered. “It’s true you idiot, Olivia’s a werewolf, Alpha’s daughter in the Red Rose Clan, Ethan or D.A.V.W.C is a Demon, Angel, Vampire, Wizard, Centaur, Janna is a Belial Vampire and a Vampire Slayer and I’m a Vampire-Werewolf Goddess with other Mystical and Legendary Creature D.N.A in me and Gods and Goddess as my family. It’s creepy yet cool.” Emma said with a forced smile. “Yeah whatever.” I answered and walked away. “Be careful with your family something will happen!” Emma yelled warning me as I left the group.  
~TIMESKIP (Afterschool) ~  
 “Mom, Dad, Darren! I’m home!” I shouted, no response. “Hey! Anyone Home?!” still no response. I walked into the kitchen and saw 3 bleeding bodies on the floor. I called 911 (000) and the ambulance came and so did the police. They questioned me and the ambulance too my family into the emergency room for surgery.  
POLICE AND MY CONVO  
Police (P): So what happened?  
John (J): I got home from school and saw my family bleeding and then I called 911 (000).  
P: Did anyone seem to suspects it?  
J: Yeah some of my friends seem to know?  
P: Who are they?!  
J: Emma, Olivia, Ethan and Janna.  
P: Oh, them, then it’s okay. Emma or Sapphire is their leader and the strongest because of her past and history. But she puts a seal on her powers and only a half-breed can do that, to bring back her power and able to break the seal and show her true form. Oh, that reminds me, did they tell you about your powers yet? And that you’re a half-breed?  
J: What?! You knew about this?! You knew that something bad would happen?!  
P: No, not at all. But we know that they have nothing to do with this because they work for the government and president in every country and are close friends with them and that they also work for the royal family in every country and besides we swore but blood to keep a secret until we die and that’s why. Anyways you should tell them so they can come and help you and everything. Tomorrow we will also send some FBI agents to come guard you guys even though it’s not needed and it’s very important because you will be targeted now Goodbye and we’ll make sure nothing happens to your family.  
J: Bye  
And with that I decided to go to sleep, I washed up and changed into my PJ’s and went to bed crying myself to bed.  
Sapphire/Emma P.O.V  
“Hey guys! Did you get a call from the police and the FBI?!” I asked “Hey Emma! And yeah we all got it there coming at 9:00am” They all said in unison. “Class is sure going to be surprised. But we were too late and John’s family got targeted and they succeeded.” I said. “Well. He’s coming her right now, right at us.” Ethan said. “Why didn’t you tell me?! I could have saved them!!!There in the hospital now!!Getting their surgery!!!” John exclaimed. “Okay! 1. We did tell you but you didn’t listen to us! 2. Also you could not have saved them they weren’t human!!3. We’ve all lost family members not Olivia! Emma had over 200 family member (a/n it’s true, I do have that many in real life) are killed in her family!! How do you think she feels?! Unborn kids, Sisters, Brothers, Cousins, Babies, Her Uncles, Aunties, Mum, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Great- Grandma, Grandmother, Grandfather, and even Great- Great Grandparents!! She lost the most her!! She has the worst past!!” Janna lost controlled and told everyone. After hearing that I broke down into tear and I couldn’t control it they kept falling down. Janna, Olivia, Ethan tried comforting me and John just stood there shocked as well as every other students, parents, families, teachers that heard. It was a secret, well it is not anymore.  
John P.O.V  
After hearing Janna’s outburst I was shocked and everyone else too, and Emma bursted into tears shocking everyone even more. They tried comforting her, I was so shocked and how was I supposed to know she always smiles so how could I have known?! I asked myself. She then finally stopped crying. “Also Olivia has her family for her whole life, Janna was an orphan all her life until an old couple adopted her and then they died leaving her alone but with their will wanting her to taking their heritage and Ethan has an abusive foster parents his whole life and he has scars all over himself and his chest mostly too. That’s why Janna, him and I are really close.” Emma explained. “There are always misfortune for the ones like us but we can all meet up at your house after school to tell you more about it okay?” Olivia asked/said. I just nodded and then the bell rang and we went to class and at 9:00am, 10 FBI Agents walked into the room all dressed in black suits, they showed their badges to the teacher and said to the class “We are FBI Agents assigned to protect Emma, Ethan, Janna, Olivia and John 2 FBI Agent per student.” The leader told us. “Of course.” Mister Ansell replied. “They’re all at that table all together ready for you to protect.” “Thank you” they replied.  
Emma/Sapphire P.O.V  
“Everyone you must address Olivia as Eclipse, Emma as Crescent, Janna as Dusk, John as Midnight and Ethan as Dark and nothing else.” The 6th one told us. “Nothing else it’s for their and your safety. Do not ask, Do not tell anyone including parents, or else you will be arrested, Do not speak of them or of this convocation, Do try and forget about them as they never existed” The leader told the class. Leaving them shocked and us giving them a sad smile as I stood up and said “It’s for the best we will never forget you but it’s best if you do it’s all to protect you guys and we will leave you guys soon so please learn to forget us as we never existed or as we’re all DEAD! We don’t wish for this but it’s for the best if you want to stay alive” then there was an awkward silence then the teacher broke it by saying “Okay class let’s get started and follow what Crescent and the FBI have told us” with sadness and pain in his eyes and voice.  
~Time skip to after class/ end of the day~  
“Okay you guys I’m going to change so wait a minute unless you’re all changing. We’re going to John’s house because I’ve got none just money, Janna same as me and Ethan have has either unless you count abusive places as home and Olivia’s is complicated and very far. Yours is very close and not complicated. Now let get changed.” I said as I walked in the toilet to change. I changed into this  
[polyvore.com/weapon_girl/set?id=112191815](http://www.polyvore.com/weapon_girl/set?id=112191815)  
 , Janna changed into this  
[polyvore.com/aqua_day/set?id=110806329](http://www.polyvore.com/aqua_day/set?id=110806329)  
, Olivia changed into this  
[polyvore.com/tiger/set?id=114129274](http://www.polyvore.com/tiger/set?id=114129274)  
, Ethan changed into this  
[polyvore.com/guy_named_adams_clothes/set?id=102928953](http://www.polyvore.com/guy_named_adams_clothes/set?id=102928953)  
and John changed into this  
[polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646](http://www.polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646)  
“Okay let’s go!” I said.  
Dawn/Olivia P.O.V  
We walked into John’s house with our FBI Agent or our bodyguards and went to the living room where Emma went and took out 15 cups and made us all Milo and Janna went and made some fried rice with Emma and they brought it to the living room with Emma balancing 15 cups full of Milo on her arms, shoulders and her head. While Janna brought a pan of rice and Ethan carrying 15 bowls and spoons. After we finished Emma said “Okay John we’ll introduce ourselves to you for you to know more about out inhuman life. Well I’m Emma or Sapphire, I’m a Vampire-Werewolf Goddess as my family history and ancestors are Gods and Goddesses yet some are like Elves, Fairy, Mermaid, Wizard, Witch or something but I sealed it up only a half-breed can unseal it. I lost my whole human adopted family and I was left in a forest where I was found by Olivia’s family, I became a family to them.” “Well I’m Olivia otherwise known as Dawn and I’m a werewolf, my parents are the Alpha and Luna of the Red Clan. I’ve lived with them my whole life and we found Emma when she was a baby and lived with us almost her whole life. I also have an older brother named Oliver he’s a werewolf and his wolf is Sun. We’re looking for mates except Emma even though she has no chose” I finished with Emma death glaring at me while I sweat dropped “Well if looks could kill Olivia would have been dead by now” Ethan said and everyone laughed except Emma who cracked a small smile but then changed emotionless again. “Well I’m Janna, I’m a Belial Vampire otherwise known as a Vampire Slayer even though I am one. A Belial Vampire at the Tortured Soul vampire meaning they can feel bad for the things they’ve done unlike Ba’al Vampires and Moloch Vampires who don’t hesitate to kill even for fun. They intent to suffer from depression. I also depend on animal blood instead of human blood. I was an orphan, I never knew my family can never had one but Emma helped me though my depression and that’s why me and her are so close and same with Ethan because of our past.” Janna said. “Well I’m Ethan otherwise known as D.A.V.W.C, I’m a Demon, Angel, Vampire, Wizard and Centaur. I can turn Emma back to true form but she will kill me being a Goddess that changes to any mystical or legendary creature is dangerous. And she has a lot of weights on her to keep control of her strength and she keeps a lot of weapons with her and on her and she’s a prodigy. Anyways I have scars on my chest and all over my body. I’m close to Emma and Janna because of our past and we’ve all lost parents except Olivia” Ethan finished earning a death glare from Emma which made him shake and shiver because of it.  
John P.O.V  
“Well do you have any questions for us?” Janna asked. “Yeah a few for each of you guys. Okay Emma first. You carry weapons and weights?!?! And you’re a prodigy of what?!Who are you families if you know anyways?!” I asked Emma and she answers calmly. “Yes, I do I carry a lot of weapons and weights and I am a prodigy for music, art, martial arts, karate, judo, kendo, fencing and I’m natural at using weapons and instruments put any instrument in front of me and I can play a full song perfectly and any weapon I can master perfectly and even hit a bulls eye hundred meters away. I’m very flexible and I have a lot for things in my bag like instruments, weapons, weights, furniture anything really I used a trick that shrank it and when I put it in there and take it out its original size. And I both my human and in human life are both Royalty, human my family generation all lived in the Forbidden City in China (a/n it’s true my great grandpa did until the Americans took over and fled to VietnamL) and Inhuman life cause Hades, King of the Underworld is my father and Persephone Queen of the Underworld my mother and Demeter my Grandmother and Zeus King of the Gods and Goddesses my Grandfather making next in line to the throne. Anymore questions?” She asked/answer. I nodded still shocked about her. “Olivia, then your next in line to the throne of being Alpha/Luna?! Why do you have family not them?! What do you look like anyways?! Who's your family?!What’s a mate?! Why doesn’t Emma want it/them?!” I asked. “Yes, I’m next in line to the throne I have to find a mate first though. I have my family cause I a werewolf they don’t have much tragedy in being it. I have  but in different seasons I change colour from like grey to black, or to white, or to brown and white. My father is the Alpha of the Red Clan, My mother is the Luna there, and my older brother is Oliver who is also next in line to the throne who’s also looking for a mate. A mate is like your soul mate and they have to mark you by biting you and it kinda painful. Emma hates it because it could be anyone even the enemy or your family you can’t chose it automatically choses for you and she hates that cause you don’t have a saying in it at all. My family is the 4th strongest pack in the world. We have a scent that is fresh raspberry and forest. But Emma has 2 because she’s from a different pack and in ours too.” Olivia said. “Janna, you can actually feel bad about the things you’ve done and your actions?” I asked. “Yeah, I can feel my ancestors sorrow too. I also destroy my own kind too because my friends are human too so I have to protect them” Janna answered. “Ethan, your scars are permanent or is it temporarily and you really have that many forms and do the scars hurt, will the wounds open up?” I asked. “They are permanent not temporarily and I do have that many forms not as many as Emma does though, the scars hurt like hell and the wounds open up if I move too much or gets injured again. But sure I have 5 forms but Emma considering her family having so many like mermaids, elves, demons, angels, fallen angels, witches, wizards, sorcessors, neko’s and everything, it’s cool yet very scary and dangerous.” Ethan answered. “Anyways what about me because I’m totally curious and lost and what I am and what are my powers are?” I pointed out. “I told you before, you’re a half-breed part vampire and werewolf, the kind that can turn me back to my true form. But when we reach our true strength on our 16th birthday and that’s when we were meant to find out about this but me and Olivia figured it out early and began to search for the others which was Janna then we dragged Ethan into it now you.” Emma said. “Anyways it’s late so we’ll all stay here. John and Ethan in John’s room, Janna, Olivia and me in John’s parents room is that okay girls and boys?” Emma concluded and everyone just nodded because it was a rhetorical question. “Goodnight guys! Also I brought your PJ’s Ethan, Janna and Olivia if you want them.” She said and took out 4 PJ’s and they all grabbed it and their tooth brush and tooth paste. Wow she them all in?! I questioned in my head and feeling surprised.  
~Skipped to year 8 at Private Academy Boarding School  after everything has been settled with John , he knows everything and everything else about himself and he accepts the dangerous journey ahead of him and that he’ll lose a lot of people important to him~  
“The 4 of us have an announcement to the school. We have to drop out of school because we have been told that we are having some problems at home in a different country which is in America so we’re sorry and we’re leaving today Emma announced at the school assembly shocking everyone “We’ll meet again one day now goodbye!” They 4 of them said in unison and then Olivia, Janna, Ethan and Emma walked off of stage and came up to me and said” You can come with us or you could wait until your 16 and come to America or Rio okay it’s in a forest, you will be able to track our scent okay if you have problems just contact us you have the power too okay?” Olivia told me and I answered “I’ll meet up with you guy 2 years later and I’ll have a surprise for you guys, ok?” they all nod and left me and everyone else too. And school was so empty without them everywhere you go you can image them there doing something you normally see them do and the school soon became sad and empty, everyone wished for them to come back but they never did and then I left in them in the end after my birthday.  
[its auroraaaa.ˣ](http://www.quotev.com/FLASHBACK) END~  
“And that’s what happened” I said “Now she will wake up next week and she won’t be the same as she was as you saw her she will be different in many ways physically or mentally and emotionally but she will have all her memories. Now we should all get some sleep and then Sapphire will wake up next week. Goodnight everyone!” and then they all left and went to bed and so did I again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9: She’s Awake! WHO ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE?!?  
Connor P.O.V  
“Okay everyone it’s the second week and time for Emma to wake up” I announced and we all walked up to me daughter’s bedroom and saw her awake, but she was surrounded by 20 teenager boys and 3 little boys.  
Sapphire/ Emma P.O.V  
I woke up from my extremely long nap and having a long explanation from my ancestors. When I got up I saw 20 teenage boys and 3 little boys and I recognized them straight away. I was about to say something but was cut off with loud yelling “WHO ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO EMMA/SAPPHIRE?!” I turned to see my brother Zayn and Olivia yelling. “Calm down these guys are my best friends, these 4 are my brother and kids.” I said only to have them yell “WHAT KIDS?!? WHO’S THE DAD?!” “NOT BIOLOGICAL! I JUST RAISED THEM AND ONLY THE TWINS THE OTHER 2 ARE MY BRO’S! THE OTHER 23 ARE MY FRIENDS! None of them are human including my kids and brothers.” I said “I’ll introduce them, this is Damien a demon prince  
[polls_Damien_house_of_night_novels_4607718_315_435_5854_63819_answer_4_xlarge](http://images.sodahead.com/polls/000483735/polls_Damien_house_of_night_novels_4607718_315_435_5854_63819_answer_4_xlarge.jpeg)  
, this is Patch a Fallen Angel prince  
 [24.media.tumblr.com/4443e7f97b83ebf58472257fd406607b/tumblr_...](http://24.media.tumblr.com/4443e7f97b83ebf58472257fd406607b/tumblr_ml5dcw3i1i1ruonemo1_500.jpg)  
this is Vladimir a Vampire prince   
[29-1](http://i363.photobucket.com/albums/oo79/madddiiieeeeilooovee/29-1.jpg)  
Jake the Angel prince  
 [130714321306048](http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/1768/130714321306048.jpg)  
Ikuto a weapon summoner prince  
[AndresGorgeousemohair](http://i234.photobucket.com/albums/ee136/suwarnaadi/hair/AndresGorgeousemohair.jpg)  
, Jason a shape shifter prince  
[Japanese-Hairstyles-for-men_01](http://cdn.stylisheve.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/Japanese-Hairstyles-for-men_01.jpg)  
William a witch prince  
 [male_hairstyles_5](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-3u6ZNs5q6aw/UoskDzCbIgI/AAAAAAAAEDE/2rBLalsyzlg/s1600/male_hairstyles_5.jpg)  
James a ghost prince  
 [Free-Shipping-3-Colors-Black-Brown-Dark-Brown-Japanese-Prince-Male-Hair-Men-s-font-b.jpg_220x220](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1379975237/Free-Shipping-3-Colors-Black-Brown-Dark-Brown-Japanese-Prince-Male-Hair-Men-s-font-b.jpg_220x220.jpg)  
, Luke a werewolf prince  
[1269102095_4598_full](http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SO/SOC/SOCCERG93/1269102095_4598_full.gif)  
Kiku a neko prince  
 [7353-o03ztc4bl4](http://i1.jpopasia.com/news/2/7353-o03ztc4bl4.jpg)  
Nagihiko a Dhampire prince  
 [2s1x179](http://i51.tinypic.com/2s1x179.jpg)  
, Kaito a merman prince  
[Male-outerwear-font-b-teenage-b-font-font-b-boys-b-font-font-b-suit-b](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1035001090/Male-outerwear-font-b-teenage-b-font-font-b-boys-b-font-font-b-suit-b.jpg)  
 Brook a slayer princes  
[JaeJoongHairstyle5](http://i234.photobucket.com/albums/ee136/suwarnaadi/JaeJoongHairstyle5.jpg)  
Percy the Demi-God/ half- blood   
[yamada+ryosuke](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_Q-A0SpwAuXQ/S9u0Kc3wk_I/AAAAAAAAA60/wBGbNn-En-A/s320/yamada+ryosuke.jpg)  
Dane a centaur prince   
[EtWUg9b](http://i.imgur.com/EtWUg9b.jpg)  
Alois and Ciel are Elf prince  
[tumblr_li3sqpkmfz1qhqmqlo1_500](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_li3sqpkmfz1qhqmqlo1_500.jpg)  
Zane a God prince  
[14c7b782517a3540bddc1af89266479c](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/14/c7/b7/14c7b782517a3540bddc1af89266479c.jpg)  
 Tadase a Daywalker prince   
[d6152d80e8ec60bbcf7314b7a65835dc](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d6/15/2d/d6152d80e8ec60bbcf7314b7a65835dc.jpg)  
Jack a Guardian of Mortals and Immortals  
 [%255BHT%255D2010CALENDAR-HSJ050](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-up-Z4LPM2mE/TgSCWd84Y4I/AAAAAAAAABM/LQ_PmQ5MfM0/s1600/%255BHT%255D2010CALENDAR-HSJ050.jpg)  
my bro’s are Kukai my twin  
[fdf782ad](http://cosplaykawaii.c.o.pic.centerblog.net/o/fdf782ad.jpg)  
that has no relationship with Zayn is a Sorcessor  same as Kairi  
[5-Year-Old+Japanese+Boy+Sings+And+Plays+Ukulele+vs+I'm+Yours](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_tWqvsW7WRl0/Sym1xS3kTAI/AAAAAAAADCw/Zz57M0B9Sy8/s320/5-Year-Old+Japanese+Boy+Sings+And+Plays+Ukulele+vs+I'm+Yours.jpg)  
and Hikaru and Kaoru are Wizards  
[Nate+and+Ry+(1+of+1)](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-JFKlVka6pO4/Uin3Po5oFGI/AAAAAAAAKJo/ySEtqqozVNU/s1600/Nate+and+Ry+\(1+of+1\).jpg)  
.”I concluded. “Also no one’s ever met them until now so you guys are the first. Now where is that stupid idiotic half-breed that changed me back to my true form because who every did it is going to feel my wrath because unleashing me true form is a stupid idea cause it unleashes my true strength, skills and ancestor powers !! Now I can murder him or her!!” I yelled getting everyone shocked from my out bursted because I rarely get angered unless it’s really bad “I did” someone said “That voice, it can’t be, could it?” I asked myself “It is, it’s me John Caserta, your ‘frenemy’, remember Emma?” John said walking to the front. “You’ve got to be kidding me right?” I thought out loud “You sure have changed a lot. But biting me, that’s the surprise, I told you not to bite me baka (idiot in Japanese) “Well, do I ever listen?” he asked poking his tongue out “Oooh, bad idea” I said a bit late cause all 23 boys ran up to him and transformed and used their powers “HOW DARE YOU POKE YOUR TONGUE AT HER AND YOUR ACTIONS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!!!!!!” Damien exclaimed.

3rd person P.O.V  
“Guys calm down, it’s no problem, I’m used to it, it’s nothing major, I’ve been though worst” Emma/Sapphire said “Don’t kill anyone and that’s an order!” She said in a firm and commanding voice. “Now, sorry about that John and everyone else too. They’re just very over-protective of me.” She said while glaring at the group. “We’re sorry Sapphire-chan/ Sapphire-oniichan/ Okaasan!” they all said in unison and doing a puppy face “….Fine I forgive you guys” She said sweat dropping.  “So how did you all meet and why didn’t you tell us you had a twin brother and younger brother and 2 kids?!” Niall asked “Also are there any more un-human friends or un-known siblings we don’t know about and are they related to Zayn? Did your parents know about this?” Niall continued. “There are 2 more friends the first one is Aslan a mind-talking giant lion that has wings and with a roar calling on thunder and lightning and calling a strong wind can call hurricanes, tornadoes and landslides and can breathe fire out. Other on is Yamato da Ordichi or shorter known as Ordichi, Ordichi is a 8 headed water dragon that controls the water on the planet and can only be summoned by the Nagacama Clan that has a blue dragon mark which I have on my hip going sideways surrounding my hip. Ordichi has 3 forms which are the 8 headed form, a normal dragon form and a human form while Aslan has a giant loin form or a human form. I didn’t tell you guys cause I knew how you’d react and they’re aren’t related to Zayn because of some problems during my/our birth time, and yes mum and dad did know about this they just didn’t tell Zayn. Which I will now explain. I was meant to be given birth in heaven or Olympus but there was trouble so they saw a werewolf couple and they told them and they accepted and they had me and Kukai and Kairi but their memories have been erased of ever having Kukai and Kairi then in the end they ended up losing me in America where Olivia and her family found me and I never spoke of it to anyone then once when I was 10 I ran away leaving a note to say that I will come back when I’m 14 and that they’ll see me again so Olivia never knew or Bella and then mum and dad’s memory have been erased that the God gave me to them and that’s the story so sure we were given birth by Eleanor but it doesn’t mean we have her and Connor’s D.N.A .” Sapphire / Emma finished. Then mum and dad’s memory came back “I remember now” they both said. “Um, can you call Ordichi and Aslan?” Bella asked. “Sure but we have to be outside they would destroy the house if we stay in here let go.” Emma said and then said “are you coming with me to see or not?” “YAY! We get to see them again right?!Sapphire-chan/Oniichan/Okaasan!!” they all said/asked she nod and they all ran out and Sapphire walked to the stair rail and slide down the rail to the floor and the rest walked downstairs and outside. Sapphire looked into the sky and yelled “ORDICHI!! ASLAN!!” Then with a flash of lightning flashed and hit the floor reviling a Giant Lion   
[DAN-7-LION-WINGS](http://home.earthlink.net/~danika13/DAN-7-LION-WINGS.jpg)  
and a Giant Dragon  
 [blue-dragon-bleach_1530979](http://www.pageresource.com/wallpapers/wallpaper/blue-dragon-bleach_1530979.jpg)  
. “Hey guys!” she exclaimed and hugged both I them and whispered into their ears “change to human (in Romanian)” and they changed human  
Aslan   
[Untitled8](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-5FstXppe3Sc/UGBaz3wMo4I/AAAAAAAAADA/cwvig6AInto/s1600/Untitled8.png)  
Ordichi  
 [young-boys-hairstyles-with-layered-hairdo-style-from-wu-zun_3](http://haircutshairstyles.org/pics/young-boys-hairstyles-with-layered-hairdo-style-from-wu-zun_3.jpg)  
. “I’m Aslan the giant lion and I supposed Sapphire told you about me.” Aslan said as everyone nod. “I’m Yamato da Ordichi or Ordichi. I’m surprise Sapphire told you about us because she doesn’t do that, that much often because of what happened in the past.” “We are assigned to protect Sapphire our master” they both said “But I don’t really command them cause their my friends I only do it if it’s really needed.” Emma said. “Anyways let’s get some sleep, come on you guys. Upstairs my little angels and imoto are sleeping with me you guys are in the beds I’m making” she said and they nod and everyone else was going to walk in with her but she said something to her friends that made them stop “You can’t tell them anything yet but don’t mention HIM yet, I’m not ready for it and neither are they. Don’t mention HIS name. Don’t tell anyone about HIM. Don’t tell them anything about HIM. Not until I’m ready. I’m not ready and neither are they. So don’t let them ask about my relationships or secrets until it’s time. So please. You can answer anything except that please.” Emma/Sapphire said with tears falling down her face and voice slowly breaking. Her 2 kids, 2 brothers and 21 friends went and formed a group hug then Tadase said “Of course Sapphire we’ll tell them when it’s time. We promise.” They all smiled softly and sadly remembering of what happened in the past and Sapphire who was crying. Shocking everyone her parents, brother, friends and everyone who was listening to their convocation because Sapphire/Emma rarely ever shows emotions she’s always so emotionless and when she does show emotions it’s either really good or really bad.  She is always so secretive, mysterious and emotionless (like Mori from OHSHC). She says she’s fine, but what they don’t know is that she’s already broken inside and from a long long time ago and that she’s built up a barrier that can’t ever be knocked down again not so easily. She hides her emotions too well in her eyes and her actions you can’t tell whether it’s real or fake. She reads people so easily yet no one can read hers NO ONE EXECPT HIM! Not even the brother, friends, kids and family ancestors. The only person who know and can has disappeared, no Gods, no Goddess can read her but HE does so easily , HE reads her like a book, which is Amazing.  
  
  
DUNDUNDUN!! Who Is This HE? What Secrets Does Emma/Sapphire Have? What Is She Hiding? 

 


	13. What's Going On

 

Emma P.O.V  
  
It has been a couple days since i woke up and i have been trying to hand out with anyone but something going on, but since everyone is "busy" i have been hanging out with my God relatives but the twins which i don't know where they go. So I decided to on a walk in the woods with everyone  
"So whats going on latly?" i asked because i hate random silents  
"Just been handing around, and waitting for you" James said   
"Oh so you mean you are all boring" i teased   
"Pretty much" Damien said i just laughed   
"How are you liking it here" William asked  
"Pretty good but because everyone is so "Busy" and i feel like there something going on an it not a good something either" i said and sat down on a log. Everyone came in and gave me a group hug, and then someone decided to start tickling me and i started to laugh really hard so i took off on a run and started to laugh  
"You will never catch alive" i yelled and picked up my speed, i tripped and went tumbling over all of a sudden i am surrounded by my relatives  
"ARE YOU OK?" They all yelled at the same time  
"Yea i am fine, but can someone help me up?" i asked and laughed i just grabbed random hands because there was so many in front of me, but i went and take a step i felt imminent pain  
"ow that really hurts" i said and started to hope and Nagihiko and  Kiku are on both sides of me and made sure i didn't put pusher on it. They walked me back to the house and I saw that Olivia and Zayn  who where outsides with the twins and I had them stop and i watch Olivia playing with the twins and Zyan with a smile on his face while sitting watching them. I miss my friends and getting to talk to them, i had the guys walk to the other side of the house and go in and take me to my room while someone gets my some ice for my foot. I wonder what is going on with everyone, and why do they keep being "busy" when i try to talk to them


	14. Talking To The Others

Bella P.O.V  
  
Its been a couple days since we found out about Emma "siblings" and everyone is scared at what is going to happen. Well we been avoiding her why you may ask well because if we are around her we have to act all stiff and we deserve to be ourselves. I hate that we are avoiding her but we can't get in trouble with them because of them so we all decided to be best that we aviode her. The guys and i are in my room with the door shut  
"Bella whats wrong" Olivia asked  
"I feel really bad for avoiding Emma" i said and sighed  
"I know but it is better for now it tell we know her "siblings" are calm and that we know they won't hurt us" Olivia said   
"They hurt you, they are dead" Zayn said  
"Its ok baby they won't hurt us" Olivia said and pecked his lips he went to go deepen the kiss   
"Hello i'm in the room here" i said and Olivia pulled back and laughed and twisted and cuddled into his side  
"But Zayn is right though they will never hurt you as ling as we live"Louis said good you got to love him being protective of me so i decided to cuddle with him. My wolf purred in happiness, i am glad he is a great mate i couldn't be any happier   
"Hey how about you and i do on a shopping crazes" Olivia said   
"That sounds nice" i said and looked at my mate and gave him a puppy dog and he just laughed   
"Here but no more then $2000 or you will be punish if your bad" he said and wiggled his eye brows and i took his card and ran out of the room with Olivia right on my tail. We ran into the garage and go into the car we backed out of the garage, i was about to put it in drive when we saw Emma standing by my window so I took a deep a breath and roll down the window   
"Hi' she said   
"Hi" i said  
"Where you going?" she asked   
"Shopping spree" both me and Olivis replyed  
"Want to come" Olivia asked she nodded and got in and we drove off and it was a awkward drive and when we pulled into the mall we got out of the car. Emma stopped and turned around, i saw that she was crying i hugged her  
"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked and kept crying, I looked at Olivia for help and she nodded telling me to tell her   
"Promise not to get mad?" i asked  
"Promise" she said  
"Well weren't avoiding you, we were avoiding your siblings" i said and she pulled away and i wiped her tears away  
"Why" she asked   
"Becuase we don't want them to get mad at us for "hurting or threatening you" when we play around" i said  
"Oh that makes sence they can be over protective of me" she said and laughed    
"Yea we don't mean to but its just that" i said and so we all grouped hugged, we went shopping and had a great time, we we arrived home and we walked inside we froze because standing right in front of us are her siblings and they look pissed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12: That's the reason why  
~RECAP~  
"Yea we don't mean to but its just that." Bella said and we all grouped hugged, we went shopping and had a great time, we arrived home and we walked inside we froze because standing right in front of us are her siblings and they look pissed  
~TO THE PRESENT ~ Emma/Sapphire P.O.V~  
Oh crap I thought. I forgot to tell them. "What do you think you girls are doing to Sapphire?" Damien hissed at the girls and they flinched. they had terrified looks on their faces. "Damien, stop intimidating them." I said annoyed "Okay, but seriously what do you think you're doing? Leaving without telling us!" Damien said. "I forgot." I said sweat dropping. "Gomen." I finished off. "Fine, but only this once." Patch said. I sighed and nod. "Sapphire-chan!" Kiku exclaimed "Yeah?" I asked. "We're going back for the party next week you know?" He shouted and I froze. "No, it can't be already." I said. "W-What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "She didn't tell you?" Ikuto said smirking. "What didn't Emma tell us?" a voice said from behind. we turned around and saw Zayn, Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam, Mum, Dad, Janna, Ethan and John. "Aw man." I muttered. "Yeah, what's he talking about." Niall said. "It's the Immortal Royal Family Ball." Kairi said innocently. "Immortal?" Harry said. "Royal?" Niall said. "Family?" Dad said "Ball?" everyone else finished off. They nod. "And HE will be there too." Vladimir said as I visibly froze. "Who's HE?" they all asked except for my Immortal family, friends, relatives. "NO ONE!" I said immediately. "Sapphire you have to tell them one day." James said. "Not now." I said. "Why not?" they asked "I've gotta go." I said as I ran outside for air.  
~Vladimir P.O.V~  
We sighed when Sapphire left. "Again, why does she always do that?" I asked "How should I know?" they all answered. "What do you mean?" the werewolf pack asked. "we can't tell you, but we can tell you HE was the one that made Sapphire emotionless." I said "What? You mean she wasn't always emotionless!" Olivia exclaimed. we nod. "HOW?!" They yelled. "You see it was 5-6 years ago. when it happened. and that's all we can say. you will have to get the truth out of her. if we tell you anymore, she'll stop trusting, keep her wall and she'll go back home in heaven." Nagihiko said. "Okay." They muttered.  
~TIMESKIP 3 HOURS LATER~  
"Where is she?" I exclaimed. "I don't know!" Patch exclaimed. "I think I know where she is." Nagihiko said. "WHERE?!" we all exclaimed. "She's THERE again." Nagihiko answered. "Oh, She's THERE again." I said sighing. "Why does she go THERE every time?" Jake asked sighed. "Idk." Jason answered. "Where's THERE?" Olivia asked. "Nothing." I answered. "Let's go." I said. We transformed into our immortal forms meaning Demon, Angel, Fallen Angel, Vampire, Shape Shifter, Weapon Summoner, Witch, Ghost, Werewolf, Neko, Dhampire, Mer-man, Slayer, Half-Blood, Centaur, Elf, God, Daywalker, Guardian, Dragon, Lion, Wizard and Sorcessor.  
~TIME SKIP TO SAPPHIRE'S SECRET PLACE~  
Sapphire P.O.V  
Why must life be so hard for me. I thought sighing. I don't get it. But I hope I can see him again. It's been 10 years since I've seen him and I miss him a lot. But they said I'll see him when it's the family ball and I hope it's going to be soon. I thought. I then put my headphones on and teleported myself to my secret spot (pic above) where only my Immortal family and friends know.  It is weird having it in the middle of the forest but no one comes here so it was fine and the fact that only immortals can see it. I sighed and went inside when I took my first step the memories of THEM floated back into my head again. It was painful, everything was all my fault no matter what THEY said, it's all my fault. I cried silently and walking into a music room that looks like this [scaled.music-room-with-alesis-drums2-620x348](http://tctechcrunch2011.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/scaled.music-room-with-alesis-drums2-620x348.jpg) I walked to the piano and played this song, [youtube.com/watch?v=Mnhr7wn0noE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mnhr7wn0noE), then this one[youtube.com/watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM), then this one [youtube.com/watch?v=0YRICEt7XiY](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YRICEt7XiY) and this one last one[youtube.com/watch?v=R9NQOKk4nv4](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9NQOKk4nv4). but the end I was in tears, the songs remind me of THEM, then I heard clapping, I turned to see my immortal friends, "Sapphire, it's okay, you should get back, they're worried. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault." Nagihiko said, "But it was if I didn't hesitate it never would have happened." I said still crying, "Come on, okaasan, they're--" Hikaru said "worried, you'll be fine." Kaoru said finishing of for his brothers. "Thank you, I'll tell them about HIM today, and a story you all don't know about." I said and we teleported back home.  
me and my friends/family came home, and saw the pack there along with the vampires, Janna, Ethan and John. then the girls a.k.a Janna, Olivia and Bella tackled me into a hug. "Your back." Olivia said and I nod, I looked up and took a deep breath and said "I'm going to tell all of you a story, one that no one knows. The reason I get so emotionless and a bit about my past, and the reason I don't fall in love or want my mate anymore." they all nod telling me to continue, "It happened when I was 11 at my old school before changing to Olivia, Ethan, John and Janna's school ................  
Well, the boy I like, wait no scratch that, I meant the boy I am in love with…” Everyone that was there was intently listening. I couldn’t say his name… “Sad love songs I sing sometime were for him… I have been in love with him for 5-6 years now. He was the type who fell for someone really easy and very hard, for all the girls. I liked him for so long but he just never looked my way, he was always moving forward as I was always being left behind by the people around me.” The girls were intently listening and some had tears. “There was once when he finally looked my way. He finally saw me and when he asked me out, I was the happiest person in the world. But, something happened and I broke up with him. Even though I didn’t want to I had to, I didn’t want to see him hurt, and I didn’t want to see him in pain because of me.” I looked out the window. “He was sad for a long time, like a few months or so but afterwards he fell for someone else again. And when I think about it, if I stayed with him longer he would have gotten bored with me like all the other girls he had dated which was about 15 girls. Not once as he actually held me without freaking out, kissed me without shaking, or even held my hand without being scared. Now that I think about it… I feel as though I was the only one who was truly in love.” I closed my eyes, “I tried to move on but in the end, it’s like I am stuck in one place. I don’t want to fall in love again and I don’t want to continue loving him.” I looked at the girls who were now full on crying like they were watching one of those sad chick flicks. “He is the reason…why I don’t fall in love. I don’t want to feel hurt like this again. I am hurt now and forever because he…Died right in front of me and because of me, I was so foolish and stupid when I was young. When I broke up with him it was hard. But he got better and he dated a different girl and he fell for her hard. But one day she cheated on him and I went to comfort him and when I did…  
FLASHBACK  
“Why you break up with me Emma?” He asked me sadly. I said “I can’t tell you why. I’m sorry.” and he got mad and he ran up to the school roof top and I followed him along with some teachers he told “Emma if you don’t tell me I’ll jump and if anyone tries getting close to me! TELL ME OR I’LL JUMP AND DIE!” I hesitated and before I could answer he said, “I know, it’s because you never loved me right?” I told/begged him “NO! THAT’S NOT TRUE! THAT’S NOT THE REASON WHY! PLEASE DON’T JUMP! PLEASE!” and he said “You’re are lying to me!” and he jumped off I ran to the ledge and saw his body on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him and I ran downstairs to him and the teachers called the ambulance I ran to him and told him “Hang on! The ambulance is coming! Please hang on!” I said with tears streaming down my face and his last words were, “Why didn’t you tell me? Now I’ll die and it’d be your fault. But I still love you with all my heart forever. No matter what. I love you forever.” And then he kissed me and then he died. He was gone and I never got to respond to him. I cried for years about 4-5 years…  
~FLASH BACK ENDED~  
 Until one night in my dreams he told me. “Move on. In my next recantation we’ll meet again and we’ll be together. Just please don’t forget about me. And I’m sorry for blaming you my death. I love you” And kissed me one last time in my dream. I did what he said and moved on. But in the end my heart still belongs to him.  
But now that I think about it, I’m really glad I moved on, but still very sad he died and I sometimes still think it’s my fault he died. If I didn’t hesitate he’d still alive.” I said as tears streamed down my face. I looked up and said. “But I’m okay now. It’s been hard but it’s in the past and I’m doing my best to move on. And I have.” I said smiling and still with tears streaming down. And Bella  tackled me into a hug. “It must have been hard, Emma.” She said and I nod still crying, smiled sadly and hugged her back. “Why did you tell me Emma?” asked my immortal friends altogether. “I guess I didn’t want you to carry my burden and to think that I didn’t love you guys.” I said. “Can you show us what he looks like?” Kairi asked I nod and took out my phone and showed them  “This is what he looks like.  [polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=62263...](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=62263013) His funeral anniversary day’s coming up soon too. It’s actually on my birthday.”I said smiling sadly and everyone’s mouth opened into a sad and pitiful look. “It was really painful that he died on my birthday, I guess this is why I hate my birthday so much. It bring so much painful memories. Now that I think about it, the most painful events always happen on my birthday.” I said. "But that's one story, but I guess because of that I shut everyone out, built up a wall hoping it wouldn't be broken, I became emotionless after that, but then I met someone else, that was like me, we understood each other and got along well, he asked me out one day I agreed but then we broke up, he got upset and ran across the street and got hit by a truck and is currently in a coma, it's been 5 years, it also happened on my birthday. I guess that's why I don't want a mate, everyone's that's been with me has either died or in a coma. And he looks like this[24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbsstsm9UR1rvho9ro1_500.png.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbsstsm9UR1rvho9ro1_500.png) So I guess that's the story, I'm going to go. Bye." I said and left to my room before anyone could say anything.  
Olivia P.O.V  
"I never knew Emma's been through that much pain." John said. "I never even knew. I'm such a terrible friends." I said depressed. "We never even knew." Said her immortal friends. We kept talking about it and everyone decided to start talking to her again and plan NEVER stop ignoring her cause we're scared, she's been through enough pain and doesn't need more. "But wait, isn't her birthday coming up in 1 month?" Bella pointed out as everyone froze "Crap, it's too much for her, she HATES her birthday. Nothing fun ever happens." Damien said. "But we'll do our best" Liam said and then everyone went home, some stayed with us a.k.a Emma's immortal friends, Janna, John and Ethan. We all hoped for a normal day and happiness for Emma's birthday


	16. Chapter 16

**Time skip 5 days until Emma/Sapphire’s B’day**  
  
 **Olivia P.O.V**  
I woke up this morning to a good day. I got dressed in this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=122653922**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=122653922)  
I went downstairs to see everyone awake except Emma. “Morning guys!” I said “Morning!” They shouted back. “Emma not awake yet?” I asked “Yup.” Vladimir said “I’ll go wake her up.” Said the boys’ a.k.a Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry said and ran to her room. “They’re so dead.” All of us that we remaining there. And as expected a loud scream rung through the house. “AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE US FROM THE DEVIL!!!”  
 **Liam P.O.V**  
We ran up to Emma’s room and shouted happily, “Wake up Emma!!” she sat up with a dark aura and said “You will pay for waking me up!” we froze, Emma’s hair covered her face and a dark and deadly aura covered her face and she summoned her magic and she looked terrifying like Satan himself we all snapped out of shock and screamed “AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE US FROM THE DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” and ran downstairs right away panting when we got the bottom. When we were down the girls and boys that didn’t come up with us laughed “I wish I saw your face!” Olivia shouted “Totally!” Bella agreed. “You knew that would happened?!” Niall asked as everyone nod. “But we found out the hard way.” They all said. “Huh?” we questioned. “She actually tackled me to the ground and almost punched me!” Olivia exclaimed. “She tackled me to the ground then punch me, but missed by 1mm.” Bella whined. “She hit me hard on the chest!” Ethan shouted. “She hit me where the sun don’t shine!” John exclaimed “She almost broke my arm!” Janna whined. “She broke my arm/leg!” shouted her family and friends. “But she didn’t harm us!” Shouted Kairi, Hikaru and Kaoru. “I said I was sorry didn’t I. But hey now you know not to wake me up.” Said a voice as we looked up the stairs to see Emma wearing this  
  
[ **polyvore.com/blue_music_lover/set?id=111138726 &lid=33160...**](http://www.polyvore.com/blue_music_lover/set?id=111138726&lid=3316029)  
“Hey Emma.” Said all of us in unison “Hey. And I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I have a very difficult way of waking up in mornings.” She said smiling at us.  
 **Vladimir P.O.V**  
I felt bad that we had to say this to Sapphire. “Sapphire.” I started she looked at me “Yeah?” she asked “We’re leaving, in 4 days.” Patch said. Her smile dropped “What?” “The 24 of us are leaving in 4 days, going back to heaven to prepare for the Ball that’s coming up in 1 week.” William said “I understand.” She said sadly but then brightened up and threw a fake smile “How about all of us go on a 2 nights and 3 day camping trip?” she exclaimed “Why?” Ikuto asked “To get to know everyone better and to connect to the environment plus we could get fresh air.” She said and after some debating we decided to go in 2 hours. “We’ll hike there, sleeping in tents and sleeping bags, have bonfires and roasting marshmallows, getting to know each other better and most importantly having fun!” she said. We all scrambled to our rooms to pack. We followed Sapphire to her room, we all we in and shut the door, she started packing and we magically made our stuff and then James decided to break the silence, “Sapphire, when will you tell them the truth?” she stopped and after a few minutes she spoke “I don’t know, I don’t know if I want to. But I will when _everyone_ is here and ready.” And we dropped the subject and she continued packing.  
 **~2 hours later~**  
We all went downstairs and waited at the door. We used our powers and sped to a mountain meadow, a place where we _never_ show mortals. “It’s gorgeous.” Janna said.  
 **Sapphire P.O.V**  
We hiked up the mountains for hours and the girls and boys started to pant and whine a lot “Emma, are we almost there?” Zayn asked. “Not even close. About 2 hours left.” I answered as they all groaned. “Fine I’ll teleport us, so we only have one hour of walking to do.” I said and teleported us to a nice place for us to rest. “Take a break first then we can keep going.” Kiku said. Everyone nod and sat down on a fallen tree branch. We ate some fruit and took a break for 10 minutes and we continued walking again.  
 **~1 hour later~**  
 **Olivia P.O.V**  
We were walking forever. Emma and her friends/families looked fine, we were going to die when all of a sudden they stopped “Why’d you stop?” I asked “We’re here, unless you wanna walk some more.” Alois said, “No Way!” all of us exclaimed as Emma and her friends/family laughed at us. “You guys are funny.” Ciel said, laughing. “Anyways, take a look.” Emma said and they all moved out the way, and we saw the most breath taking view of all.  
  
[ **fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339589/amazing-fo...**](http://www.fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339589/amazing-forest-view)  
We let out a loud surprising gasp. “Oh my God!” Bella said “It’s amazing!” Louis said. “Totally!” Zayn and I agreed. “Wait, give me a sec. Cover your ears too.” Emma said we looked confused but did as we were told she turned and let out a loud piercing whistle. A lot of animals ran over towards us, they had happy and excited expressions on, they ran towards…Emma.  
 **Zayn P.O.V**  
The view was amazing, we could go of runs here every day. A group of animals came running our way, but the thing was some were extinct species, there was a lion thing, with a lion’s head, a cheetah’s body, a zebra’s legs and reindeer antlers. There were a lot more too. We were lifted on to the air. “We’ll stay up here for a while,” Tadase said “Why?” I asked they smiled softly, “They haven’t seen Sapphire in forever, we’ll let them have some time by themselves while we unpack.” Dane said, we nod, I looked to see my sister smiling, a real smile at her animal friends them surrounding her, her smiling like she’s never been hurt, it made me really happy, I guess Olivia and Bella thought the same thing, they both had such a sad smile on. We made our tents, I shared on with Olivia. Bella shared one with Louis. Harry, Niall and Liam shared one. Nagihiko, Alois, Ciel and Brook shared one. Damien, Dane, Ikuto and Jack shared one. Jake, James, Jason and Kaito shared one. Kiku, Luke, Patch and Percy shared one. Tadase, Vladimir, William and Zane shared one. Kukai, Kairi, John and Ethan were sharing one. Sis, Janna, Kaoru and Hikaru are sharing one. Orochi and Aslan are going to sleep outside in their full form just in case intruders come in. We were all finished in about 1 hour, Sis was taking a while so the boys and I along with the girls all went to check on Sis.  
 **Harry P.O.V**  
We all went to check on Emma and we saw her still surrounded by her animal friends, she started talking to them. “Yes, I miss you guys too. I wish I can tell them about IT. But I’m scared of what they night think of me then, if they saw the real me. They’ll see me as everyone else who saw the real me. Avoid me, Call me a Freak, Monster, Worthless, the world is better off without me, I should kill myself. I want them to accept me. But my biggest fears are things I really want. Like I’m afraid to fall in love, afraid to be accept, afraid that they’ll reject me, afraid that they’ll see the real me, but I’m also afraid to lose the people I love and care about. I just have bad trusting issues now. Everyone I’ve ever opened up to have made me regret it. I’m afraid that my trust is not worth it. That everyone thinks I’m strong, so they think it is okay to hurt me over and over again, but it’s not okay. I’m afraid, I put on a mask, hide my feelings and act like nothing’s wrong when nothing’s right. I’m just sick of hiding and acting. I’m already broken, what more do people want from me. Kill myself?! I’m perfectly fine with that, I’ve got nothing to lose anyways. But because my father is the God of the Underworld, it makes it difficult to not die when he brings me back to life over and over again. I’m just so scared.” And then tears streamed down her face. Then Olivia ran and tackled Emma into a hug. “She revealed out hiding spot and told Emma we were ears dropping.” I said sighing.  
 **Niall P.O.V**  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” I asked. “Um, before I answer, I’d run if I were you.” She said we looked behind her and saw an angry group of animals and they ran towards us and we ran away, for about 1 ½ hours. They finally let us breathe, “That was a lot less than normal.” Damien said “Less?” I asked “Yeah, normally it’s up to 8 hours if I remember correctly.” Kaito said “No, that was the least, last time it lasted up to 15 hours.” Jason said “Oh yeah, that’s right, you guys only ran 1 ½.” James said. “Sapphire probably told them to stop.” Aslan said.  
 **Louis P.O.V**  
Emma finally finished talking and went to the camp site. She made a fire, and we started roasting marshmallows, Orochi used his water powers and got us a lot of fish, Aslan roasted them up fast and we had a nice seafood dinner. Emma was pretty silent for the night, Bella and Olivia felt really bad for ears dropping on her before. “Hey, Emma, look we’re sorry we ears dropped on you but, now we know the truth, we don’t want you to hide the real you anymore. We’ll accept you for who you are.” Olivia said. Emma’s eyes darkened, her hair covered her eyes. “It’s not that easy Olivia.” She said. “Do you know how I feel?!Everyone that I’ve ever opened up to, betrayed me. In the end I erased their memories of me.” She said. She was mad and angry, she stood up and she chanted something “τρανσφορμ” (transform) her outfit changed and big black wings appeared, she wore this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/battle_time/set?id=118541700**](http://www.polyvore.com/battle_time/set?id=118541700)  
She flew off, “Now, you did it. She flew off again.” Tadase said. “You shouldn’t have brought the subject up.” Ikuto said. “We will tell you one thing, Sapphire put a lot of thought into this, this place it somewhere where we don’t bring outsiders. You are the first to be here. She wanted everyone to bond, she cares for others a lot.” Damien said.  
 **Sapphire P.O.V**  
I felt paranoid, I may have been exaggerating and so I just flew back and cleared my mind before landing, I got changed back to normal. “Hey, I’m sorry I over-reacted. I’m just really have a bad trusting issue.” I said. “It’s okay we understand.” Big bro said. And we got a really fun. We told ghost stories, the boys got spooked really fast, but having a ghost prince made them soo scared. “How about we sing song?” Kairi suggested everyone nod while I shook my head. “No way!” I argued. “Come on Emma, it’ll be like how we always did it.” Olivia said “Nah ah. No way.” I said. “But why we haven’t heard you sing in forever. You’ve got an amazing voice. People at school loved it.” Janna said. “Yeah, so sing again for us.” Ethan said. “Or at least play some instruments.” John said I sighed in defeat. “Fine, but only this one time.” I said they all cheered.  
 **Janna P.O.V**  
“I’ll go first.” I said. “Emma, I need you to play it.” I said “Okay which song?” she asked “Angel with a Shotgun.” I stated. She got her electronic keyboard and started playing, I started singing.  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=mhPVHxnB9kY**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhPVHxnB9kY) (Angel with a Shotgun)  
They all clapped at the end. “Ooh, I’m next, Emma play Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian please.” Ethan said, she nod and started playing and Ethan started singing  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=4ka1Lgd3SAI**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ka1Lgd3SAI) **.** (Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian)  
“I’m next. Play Counting Stars by One Republic please Emma.” John said she nod and started playing and he started singing  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=5ULOwtgyoVc**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ULOwtgyoVc) (Counting Stars by One Republic)  
“My shot. Play I Miss You by Miley Cyrus please Emma.” Olivia said she nod and started to play and Olivia started singing  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=3rPzHrRFKgA**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rPzHrRFKgA) **(** I miss you by Miley Cyrus)  
“I’m next play Speak now by Taylor Swift please Emma.” Bella said she nod and started playing and Bella starting singing  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=oMfyDIeZ7XU**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMfyDIeZ7XU) **.** (Speak now by Taylor Swift)  
“Emma, we’ve got the notes down can you play it for us?” Niall asked she nod and started playing, the boys took a deep breath and started to sing a song they wrote a while ago ‘Up All Night’  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=8TpWaaKMPeI**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TpWaaKMPeI) **.** (Up all night by 1D)  
“Now our turn Emma.” It was Damien said with Patch, Vladimir and Jake. They gave her the notes and she played it and they sang this song ‘Boyfriend by BTR’  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=jUOdO5dqPeU**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUOdO5dqPeU) **.** (Boyfriend by BTR)  
Jason, Ikuto, William and James gave Emma notes she played the song Soledad by Westlife  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=FQaid7WMr4g**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQaid7WMr4g) (Soledad by Westlife)  
Luke, Kiku, Nagihiko and Kaito gave Emma notes, she played it ‘City is ours by BTR’  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=2k-BxdNKtzE**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k-BxdNKtzE) (City is ours by BTR)  
Brook, Percy, Dane and Zane gave Emma notes she played them  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=XzcZ3Y6Jp6k &list=RDXADNKJx5Ijg&i...**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzcZ3Y6Jp6k&list=RDXADNKJx5Ijg&index=2)"Thrift Shop" - Macklemore (King the Kid Cover) Rock Version.  
Alois, Ciel Tadase and Jack gave Emma notes, she played them  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=L8oPDob4w8c &index=3&list=RDXADNK...**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8oPDob4w8c&index=3&list=RDXADNKJx5Ijg) King the Kid - We Are the Ones (Official Music Video)  
Orochi, Aslan and Kukai gave Emma to play this  
[ **youtube.com/watch?v=9NAnZWmoP2Y &index=4&list=RDXADNK...**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NAnZWmoP2Y&index=4&list=RDXADNKJx5Ijg) "Somewhere in Neverland + All Time Low + Celine Dion Medley" - (King the Kid LIVE Acoustic Cover).  
Kairi, Kaoru and Hikaru (teen forms) took Emma to play this [youtube.com/watch?v=FQQQDUc-0J8&list=RDXADNKJx5Ijg&i...](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQQQDUc-0J8&list=RDXADNKJx5Ijg&index=5) King the Kid - Name in Lights (Official Lyric Video).  
“Come one Emma sing something please.” I said “Fine. I’ll sing ‘You set my life on fire by Tina Areana’[www.youtube.com/watch?v=an5F97oSRdk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an5F97oSRdk)  
“It’s good to hear your voice again Emma.” Damien said.  
 **John P.O.V**  
“Who knew sis was so good.” Zayn said she nod in thanks. “Are you okay? Why aren’t you talking?” I asked worried. She shrugged. “Come on, you’re worring me. Please just speak.” Olivia said begging. She sighed with no sound. “I just don’t want to talk. But we’ve got a lot ot do tomorrow and the day after.” She said we then all went to bed.  
 **~NEXT DAY~**  
I woke up at 8am today. I got dressed into this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=117025415**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=117025415)  
I walked out to see everyone awake execpt Emma.  
The boys were dressed like this  
 **[file:///C:\Users\thae9885\AppData\Local\Temp\msohtmlclip1\01\clip_image006.png](http://file///C:/Users/thae9885/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_image006.png)**  
[ **fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339585/1d-camp**](http://www.fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339585/1d-camp)  
The other boys were wearing about the same thing with each other.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646**](http://www.polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646)  (Damien, Patch, Vladimir and Jake.)  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=111974781**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=111974781) **(Jason, Ikuto, William and James)**  
  
[ **polyvore.com/damians_outfit/set?id=114476045**](http://www.polyvore.com/damians_outfit/set?id=114476045) (Luke, Kiku, Nagihiko and Kaito)  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=113942758**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=113942758) Brook, Percy, Dane and Zane  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114026300**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114026300) Alois, Ciel Tadase and Jack  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114288669**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114288669) (Orochi, Aslan and Kukai)  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=115860442**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=115860442) (Kairi, Kaoru, Hikaru)

Olivia was dressed like this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/so_much_purple/set?id=104459069**](http://www.polyvore.com/so_much_purple/set?id=104459069)  
Bella had worn this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/blue/set?id=104462376**](http://www.polyvore.com/blue/set?id=104462376)  
Janna was dressed like this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=112201456**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=112201456)  
“Morning guys.” I said “Morning John.” They replied “Who’s gonna wake Emma up?” I asked everyone paled. “I’m not!” we all shouted. “I’m already awake.” Said a voice, we whipped our heads and saw Emma standing there dressed like this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/swag/set?id=88722266**](http://www.polyvore.com/swag/set?id=88722266)  
“You’re awake.” I said “For a while.” She said “A while?” Janna asked “I was awake from about 6am.” She stated. “6am!?” Bella exclaimed. She nod and yawned. “And I’m tired. Anyways eat up and we can get started!!” she said excitedly. “Get what started?” Ethan asked. “You’ll see.” She answered.  
Sapphire/Emma P.O.V  
Everyone finished and we started walking, I can’t wait. Then we came to a stop. “Why’d we stop?” Olivia asked. “We’re here!” I exclaimed, just then Olivia, Janna, John, Ethan and Bella’s eyes started to sparkle with happiness. “YAY!! WE GET TO PLAY ON THIS AGAIN?!?!?!” they asked I nod. “NO WAY!! WOOHOO!!” we all exclaimed, the other boys looked confused. “Why are you all happy?” big bro asked (Zayn). “It’s the Giant Swing!” Olivia exclaimed. “Giant?” asked my immortal friends/family. “Swing” asked Harry, Niall, Liam, Big bro and Louis. We nod. “It’s 20m tall. Get to the top, pull the yellow string you drop 20m to the floor and you start swinging, we did this in year 5.” I said “We haven’t done this activity in 5 years!” Janna said. “I modified it and it can take up to 6 people, so who wants to go first?” I asked the girls jumped up and down, but then I had a good idea, “Actually how about we give the boys that haven’t done this go first?” I asked mischievously they nod, the boys shook their heads but we grabbed all 5 of them and strapped them up, pulled them up 20m, they were pale and we said “Pull the string to get down!” they hesitated but pulled it. They dropped and screamed a girly scream “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” we laughed at them “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!” when it stopped they got down and were kissing the floor. “I’M ALIVE!!” They shouted. “Come on, it’s amazing.” Bella said. “No, it’s a death trap.” Niall said shaking, “Now it’s our turn!” I shouted. The 6 of us went on, Bella, Olivia, John, Janna, Ethan and I went up, and we pulled the string immediately when we got to the top, we dropped down and we screamed out of joy “WWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!” we got off when it was finished we jumped up and down “Yay! That was so fun! I wanna go again!” John said “After everyone’s gone we can go again.” I said and 6 by 6 we all went on, and we played here for about 2 ½ hours. We then started walking to another place. “Where are we going now?” John asked excitedly. “It’s a surprise!” I answered excitedly. We then stopped at a very tall tree. “We’re here!” I exclaimed they looked confused I pointed up, they looked the same people gasped. “Giant Flying Fox?!?!” they asked I nod, “2 at a time. Get into pairs and climb up 25m, or you could come over here, this nice tree said he’d lift people up it you guys want.” I said everyone nod and went into pairs, I went with Kukai. Olivia and Zayn were first and they wanted the oak tree to carry them up. They got to the top, Olivia strapped them both and they jump, Zayn screamed, Olivia scream joyfully. Each pair went up, they either screamed from fear or joy. We played for 2 ½ hours again. We then walked to an opened space, they looked confused. “Why are we here?” Janna asked I smiled “It’s ARCHERY!!” I answered. “Awesome! I haven’t played archery in a while.” Olivia said. I gave everyone a bow and arrow (ignore the knives).  
  
[ **weapons_of_artemis_by_corellastudios-d37xhka**](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/024/0/e/weapons_of_artemis_by_corellastudios-d37xhka.jpg)  
Everyone started shooting targets, then Damien came up to me and said “What about we throw daggers or ninja stars too?” I thought about it and grabbed them, “Who wants daggers or ninja stars to play with?” I asked. Only the immortal group came, vamps and werewolves didn’t they looked confused. I shrugged and said “Anyone wanna volunteer?” Tadase went to do it. They stood there, I started throwing small kunai’s.  
  
[ **3_Pcs_Set_Kunai_Ninja_Throwing_Knife_with_Sheath_Multi_Color__49284.1361142824.1000.675**](http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server4100/dd172/products/1421/images/7229/3_Pcs_Set_Kunai_Ninja_Throwing_Knife_with_Sheath_Multi_Color__49284.1361142824.1000.675.jpg?c=2)  
Some were close to his face but he didn’t react cause he knew I’d never hit him. Olivia gasped as one almost by a millimeter to hit his ear. “Thanks Tadase.” I said he shrugged. “Emma, that was dangerous.” Bella scold. “How?” Kairi asked. “She could have killed him.” Louis said “Why would I do that?” I asked. “You almost hit his ear.” Olivia said “Normally I’d hit it right next to his ear not a millimeter away.” I said “You’re so gruesome.” Big bro said “Huh?” We immortal exclaimed. “We’re gruesome?! You think we’re gruesome.” Damien said “Are you guys’ stupid or what? Some actually kill their friends and family doing that or do it on purpose.” Kaoru said as we laughed, a bitter laugh. There was some awkward silence, then I broke it, “Well, let’s have some free time here, everyone agreed. We played around until about 3pm. “Let’s have lunch.” I said, the agreed. “But where’s the food?” Niall asked I whistled and A LOT of food was brought by my animals’ friends, “Thank you.” I said and they ran off or flew off. But then, a giant bat.  
 **(Ignore the guy)**  
  
[ **Zebra_beating_giant_bat_with_a_punch**](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121218100001/toriko/images/6/60/Zebra_beating_giant_bat_with_a_punch.jpg)  
Came flying our way, we got into fighting stance but then I squinted my eyes and saw …VOLOS!! I was shocked, so were the immortal boys. He landed in front of me, “Volos? What are you doing here?” I asked then 3 teenage girls walked off Volos’s back one had Long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, the other girl had Curly Black hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin and the last one had Long Black/Dark Brown hair, Violet/Purple eyes, pale skin, they were wearing this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/fashion_squad_summer_time/set?id=66684554**](http://www.polyvore.com/fashion_squad_summer_time/set?id=66684554)  
“Sapphire?!” they exclaimed. “Kathleen?! Daphne?! Amanda?!” I said. We ran towards each other and tackled each other into a hug “I haven’t seen you guys in forever!!” I said “Volos, turn back to a human.” I said and he turned back.  
  
[ **original**](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/63381800/original.jpg)  
When he turned back, I tackled him into a hug, when I got off him, “What are you guys doing here?” I asked. “Are we not allowed to see our best friend?” Amanda said and put her hand on her heart “That hurts.” Daphne said “Oh come on, I haven’t staked you yet.” I said jokingly and hugged her again. “Ouch.” Kathleen said. Someone cleared their throat and made us look their way.  
 **Amanda P.O.V**  
“Do you mind telling us who these people are?” Asked a boy with curly brown hair, he looks so HOT! I thought, keep it together Amanda, you just met him, you don’t even know his name. I told myself. “Oh, right, sorry Harry.” Sapphire said. So his name’s Harry, I said in my mind. Stop it Amanda I told myself and mental slapped myself. “These are my friends, the boy is Volos Count, he’s like Orochi and Aslan, he was given to me like a generation past protector. The girl with long black hair, grey eyes and pale skin is Kathleen Justice, a vampire, 16 years old. The other girl had Curly Black hair, Blue eyes and Pale skin is Amanda Sting, a vampire, 16 years old. And finally the last one with Long Black/Dark Brown hair, Violet/Purple eyes, and pale skin is Daphne Blake, a vampire, 16 years old.” Sapphire said introducing us.  
 **Kathleen P.O.V**  
“Nice to meet you all.” Said the 4 of us. “This is Zayn Malik, my older brother, Olivia Roberts, his mate. This is Louis Tomlinson, and Bella Dawn, his mate. They’re all werewolves. Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Harry Styles are Vampires like you guys.” Sapphire said pointing to all of them. Niall looks so CUTE!! Wait, what? I only just met him, keep yourself together Kathleen, you only met him, you don’t know anything about him I said to myself and mentally slapping myself too.  
 **Daphne P.O.V**  
“Nice to meet you.” They all said. Liam looks cute, what am I saying I only just met the guy, what’s gonna into me?! “Hey, where’s Madeline?” Sapphire asked. “She should be coming about … Now.”  
[ **White_Nine_Tailed_Fox_01082009071352**](http://api.ning.com/files/PD*OEYumS6VTqLqyLxvsOGh-PokqEkzSdNYBgieQXTun1-UOyll7rB4-FFeN-i6L1YQMBLDMksApfWj*1Ne9yNYUScGO9zG1/White_Nine_Tailed_Fox_01082009071352.jpg)  
I answered and right on time, Madeline appeared in her Hayashi form. “Madeline.” Sapphire whispered softly as the giant Hayashi landed and changed into a teenage girl with blue hair and eyes with pale skin. Sapphire tackled her into a hug, “I missed you guys so much.” She said, we all hugged her, we then realized she was crying, “S-Sapphire v-vhy a-are y-you c-crying? D-Did ve d-do s-something?” Volos asked scared that we made her upset. She shook her head and smiled sadly.  
 **Volos P.O.V**  
Sapphire vas crying and I vas scared that ve made her upset. “I’m crying because I never thought I’d see you guys again, and it’s made me happy I get to see my best friends again.” She said as ve smiled. I saw Madeline smile and it made my heart melt, she looks like an angel vhen she smiles. I know it sounds cheesy, but I really like her, no, I’m in love vith her, vhen I see her sad it makes me feel sad, all the girls and the other immortal boys and Orochi and Aslan all know I like her but ve kept it from her, I’m scared she’d look at me different if I confessed and I’m scared that she might not feel the same vay as me, and then it’ll mess up our friendship and it’ll be awkward between us if she doesn’t feel the same. They’ve told me to confess but I’m too much of a chicken to confess to her, I mean she deserves someone better than me.  
 **Madeline P.O.V**  
Sapphire stopped crying, and we then decided to eat, we got to know everyone better, but before that Sapphire said “Oh, wait. I never introduced you guys. Madeline, this is Zayn Malik, my older brother, Olivia Roberts, his mate. This is Louis Tomlinson, and Bella Dawn, his mate. They’re all werewolves. Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Harry Styles are Vampires like Daphne, Amanda and Kathleen. Guys this is Madeline Evans, she the giant Hayashi, meaning giant nine-tailed fox. She like Volos, Orochi and Aslan, they were all originally giant mythology animals but they’ve been granted a human form, and when they’re injured or tired, they turn into a tattoo on their owner, kinda like the book Spirit Animal when they all turn to a tattoo when they bond with their owners and everything. But we don’t really do it often.” We nod. “So, all the immortal here, know each other except us?” Olivia asked and we nod again. “It’s a big group you know Emma.” Bella said “Emma?” The 5 of us questioned. They nod, “Yeah Emma.” They confirmed “Vhat do they mean Sapphire?” Volos asked. “That’s my mortal-ish name here, but only they and my werewolf family calls me that, the others still call me Sapphire. But Hikaru and Kaoru still calls me Oka-san.” She said sighing. “You know I’m still curious what Oka-san means.” Liam said.  
 **Hikaru P.O.V**  
“It means- -“I started. “Mum.” Kaoru finished off. “Oohh.” Everyone said in unison apart from the ones that understand Japanese. “Anyways, let’s eat.” I said and we all ate some food and talked a bit more.  
~6 hours later of fun – 9pm~  
“How about tell scary stories?” Oka-san suggested most of us agreed about 5 boys didn’t (Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry) “I have one. It’s called ‘The Murder Upstairs’.” James said.  
“Okay, this happened 5 years ago. It’s also a true story too.”  
“One day, a mum and a dad decided to go out for dinner leaving their 3 kids at home and a babysitter. They left the house and the 3 kids went upstairs and the babysitter sat downstairs watching T.V, after a while the phone rang, she picked it up think it was the parents but it said ‘Why don’t you come upstairs and look at the children?’ ‘Who is this?!’ the babysitter exclaim and the line went dead, the babysitter shrug it off think it was a prank call. After 1 hour the phone rang again ‘Why haven’t you checked the children yet?’ ‘Who is this?!’ she exclaimed and it went dead again. She got spooked and called the police ‘Excuse me. Someone it giving me so spooky calls asking why I haven’t checked on the kids yet.’ ‘Don’t worry it’s probably just prank calls.’ The police said ‘No he’s called back twice.’ She said ‘Okay just if he calls again keep him on for about 1 minute and we’ll track him.’ The police said she said okay and 1 ½ hours later it rang ‘Check on the kids.’ ‘Tell me who are you? What do you want? What did you do? What’s going on?’ she asked ‘None of your business.’ He said and disconnected. The police rang and said ‘That’s all we needed, it said that the caller is …right upstairs, get out the house NOW!!’ she ran and ran outside the door, she saw a shadow behind her she whipped her head around and saw the police office. Then they heard a SCREAM!!” James said, with the boys screaming, grabbing onto each other. “Then they ran upstairs to see the caller covered in blood. The police tried to cuff him but he managed to escape. The police opened the door to see 3 kid bodies, 3 kid heads, blood splattered everywhere. They called the parents but they never picked up. They still haven’t been seen yet. Some say they’ve been killed. Some say they’ve been kidnapped and tortured. Some say they’ve ran away unable to accept reality. But no one has been able to see them… ever…again.” James said, the 5 boys shook in fear.  
Then Oka-san snuck up behind them and said “Boo!” they screamed along with some others, the ones that saw Oka-san sneaking up behind them all laughed “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!” “T-That w-was n-not funny!” Liam said we calmed down and said “You’re right, it’s not funny…………. It’s hilarious!!” and cracked up again as they boys pouted. Then we decided it was late and went to bed. “Tomorrow we’re- -”I started. “Going home.” Kaoru finished. Sapphire sighed sadly. “But we’re staying with you until we find our mates!” Kathleen exclaimed.  
 **Harry P.O.V**  
Amanda looks hot, she’s staying here for a while and I’m mentally cheering in my head ‘Yay! She’s staying a while!’ I could tell Daphne and Liam like each other and Kathleen and Niall liked each other but I can’t tell if Amanda likes me, but I’d be lucky if she did. We went to sleep early because we’re gonna have to walk back home tomorrow.  
 **~Next day~**  
I woke up at 8am along with everyone else including Emma. The boys and I were dressed like this.  
  
[ **fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339583/1d-casual**](http://www.fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339583/1d-casual)  
The girls were dressed like this a.k.a Emma, Olivia, Bella.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/fashion_squad_untitled/set?id=66030634**](http://www.polyvore.com/fashion_squad_untitled/set?id=66030634)  (Left to right: Emma, Bella and Olivia)  
Amanda, Kathleen, Daphne and Madeline were dressed like this.  
  
[ **polyvore.com/fashion_squad_summer_time/set?id=66684554**](http://www.polyvore.com/fashion_squad_summer_time/set?id=66684554)   **(Left to right: Daphne, Amanda and Kathleen)**  
[ **polyvore.com/free_time/set?id=110489789 &lid=3316029**](http://www.polyvore.com/free_time/set?id=110489789&lid=3316029) **(Madeline)**  
  
[ **polyvore.com/braids/set?id=111675817**](http://www.polyvore.com/braids/set?id=111675817)  
(Top row: Olivia, Bella, Daphne, Emma. Bottom row: Kathleen, Madeline and Amanda.)  
“You’re all up.” I said they nod, the other boys were dressed like this.  
  
Damien, Patch, Vladimir, Jake and Jason we dressed in these  
[ **polyvore.com/sia in guys clothes/set?id=80482197**](http://www.polyvore.com/sia%20in%20guys%20clothes/set?id=80482197%20)  
  
Ikuto, William, James, Luke, Kiku, Nagihiko were dressed in this (ignore the hair)  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=118926052**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=118926052)  
  
Kaito, Brook, Percy and Dane were dressed in this  
[ **polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646**](http://www.polyvore.com/guy_clothes/set?id=114323646)  
  
Alois, Ciel, Zane, Tadase and Jack were wearing this  
[ **polyvore.com/ryo/set?id=108974068**](http://www.polyvore.com/ryo/set?id=108974068)  
  
Orochi, Aslan, Volos and Kukai were wearing this  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=111974781**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=111974781)  
  
Kairi, Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing this **.**  
[ **fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339587/white-hair...**](http://www.fanpop.com/fans/Music_Otaku/gallery/image/5339587/white-haired-anime-boy)  
We ate breakfast and made our way down the mountain, in about 4 hours. Then there was a fancy, comfortable and cool truck waiting for us. We hopped on and Liam drove us all home.  
 **Bella P.O.V**  
Everyone fell asleep in the truck except Liam and I. “Hey, Liam?” I asked. “Yeah?” “Do you like Daphne?” I asked. “W-What? I only just met her.” Liam stuttered. “Well, I just met Louis and I just zinged with him.” I said Liam laughed and said “Zinged, you’re not vampires you know.” “But you haven’t answered my question. Do _you_ like her or not?” I asked “I-I don’t k-know.” Liam answered. “You’re hopeless.” I sighed. “Totally.” Said a voice and we whipped our heads to see Emma rubbing her eyes. “You’re awake.” I said she nod and yawned. “You totally like her. Just the same as Niall liking Kathleen, Harry liking Amanda and you liking Amanda and Madeline and Volos liking each other without knowing.” She said “H-How’d you know?” Liam asked. “I’ve experience love before.” She stated sadly. “You’re all mates without knowing, like when you first met them you felt drawn to them, and that’s how you know you’re mates. Oh, and the fact that you feel like you’ve known them forever.” Emma said, we were shocked about how much Emma knew about love.  
 **Everyone who was awake except Sapphire/Emma P.O.V**  
Wow, who knew Sapphire/Emma knew so much about love and mates, maybe I should ask her when I have problems.  
 **Sapphire P.O.V**  
 **~2 hours later~**  
“Yay we’re home!” I exclaimed. “Wow, so this is where you live.” Madeline said. I nod “Yup, along with my family and friends. But, John, Janna, Ethan, Harry, Liam and Niall live separately from us but not so far away.”  I said. “But, where will they stay?” Olivia asked. “Well, they could stay with me or stay in the mansion attic or basement.” I stated. “We have an attic?” Olivia asked. “And a basement?” Big bro asked. “Duh, should you know, we’ve only lived here for…I don’t know…3 or 4 week and I know. You’ve lived here for about 16 or 17 years.” I stated. “She’s got a point.” Madeline said and everyone laughed. Then out of nowhere Damien asked, “Hey, did you think we’ll see Ryan again?” That’s when I stopped. “I-I hope not.” I said. “I-I agree.” Said my friends minus Liv, Bell, Bro, Lou, Li, Ni and Hazza. “What’s so bad about this Ryan?” Asked Bella. “He’s just so annoying.” Kukai said. “He’s a flirt.” Patch said. “And a player, a big one.” I said. “But, I’ll have to see him at the ball.” I finished. “Or- -” But Patch was cut of “Now.” Said a voice and we whipped our heads and saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. “Sh*t.” I muttered.  
  
[ **56954C4C947BD0F05656D040D493E842_B500_900_500_750**](http://m1.img.libdd.com/farm4/d/2013/0514/07/56954C4C947BD0F05656D040D493E842_B500_900_500_750.JPEG)  
“I heard that.” Ryan said. “Guys, meet Ryan. Ryan meet Olivia, Bella, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis.” “Hey.” They said. “Hi.” Ryan said. “Why are you here early?” Nagi asked. “You’re late, you were meant to be at the ballroom an hour ago so they sent me to get you.” Ryan said, they looked at their watches and said “Oh, Sh*t! Bye Sapphire/Okaa-san/Onee-chan!” and teleported away. “Well, it’s tomorrow for the ball, celebrating it on Sapphire’s 17th birthday. Also, they requested to see your Earth family. So dress formally tomorrow night.” Ryan said, I nod and then he teleported back. Then, my phone rang. “Hello…Oh, it’s been a while since I heard from you…What?!...Tomorrow! ...Fine what time?!...6pm…okay…got it…I’ll tell them…okay…bye…I got it geez… fine…whatever…bye…see ya.” “What wrong?” Niall asked. “Nothing that you need it know.” I said. “Olivia, John, Bella, Janna, Ethan. We’re gonna go on OM tomorrow at night, 6pm.” I said using our code word. “What? Really? Sweet” John said. “Haven’t been on one in a while.” Olivia said. “Can’t wait!” Janna said. “No telling them. Especially you Olivia and Bella. I know that you have mates, but you can’t tell them.” Ethan said. “I know.” They said. “What is it?” The boys asked. “Nothing we can tell you.” We said. “But, how are we gonna get rid of them when we’re going on OM?” Olivia asked me whispering. “I’ve got an idea.” I said. “Oh, OM. We can’t come but, next time we’ll come. While you’re on OM, we’re coming back to help everyone get ready.” Daphne said. “Sweet. Anyways, let’s all go watch a movie. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Bella suggested, the boys agreed hesitated. We watched ‘The Conjuring’. And we fell asleep watching the movie.


End file.
